Shakugan no Shana: Eternal Legacy
by JohnPeacekeeper
Summary: The War of Existence has finally come to an end, but new conflicts arise from the ashes. In the meantime, Yukari Sakai attempts to discover the truth within the truth of the world. The epic conclusion to the Shakugan no Shana: Eternity Saga.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

That's right, I'm baaaaack!

Thanks to a couple of brief but touching PMs written this year, and the final season out, I've been inspired to write this again. Besides, you must always finish what you start.

This means you too Markal! :/

Also, I've decided to use the titles of the Flame Haze and Crimson Lords/Denizens that were either on the English subbed version or on Wikipedia, so as to avoid confusion. i.e. Wilhelmina will be called Manipulator of Objects, so as to prevent confusion. Trust me, this time, there will be too many characters to count, so I want to lessen the chance of getting names and titles mixed up as much as possible.

And so, without further ado, the final installment of the Shakugan no Shana Eternity saga.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue: Forever Togetherness<strong>_

Yuji gulped, his palm was sweaty, his body tensed, and his heart was pounding like a drum. He did his best not to show it, putting on his bravest face, but to the one next to him, it was quite obvious.

"Don't worry Yuji, it'll be just fine," whispered Ike. Since the past three years, he had been a lot more involved with the Eternal Alliance and their campaign. "Even if you mess up, she'll be able to cover for you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Yuji replied sarcastically.

The Mystes, if he could still be called that, being as powerful as he was, had never been so nervous in his entire life. He had encountered and defeated the most dangerous beings of two worlds, at least two armies, a monster with powers like his, _two _Crimson Gods, and indestructible entity, but none of those times could be compared to today.

The great double-doors opened, and light poured into the already well-lit hall. As Yuji looked in its direction, his heart beat even faster.

Walking in with graceful strides was his beloved Shana in white. Her silky white gown, decorated with gold thread, flowed like water and spilled onto the carpeted floor. Her long, beautiful black hair was crowned with white flowers, with a short veil behind. In her hands, gloved with the same white cloth almost up to her shoulders, was a bouquet of red, blue and white flowers. But among all these, what caught Yuji's eyes the most was her smile. She was so very calm – no, serene, and happier than he had ever seen her.

Beside her was Wilhelmina, wearing Alastor around her neck. In their own way, they were her parents for years, and today they would finally be giving the girl they raised to a man she loved, a man who had proven time and time again that he was worthy.

They were followed by Hecate, Shana's Maid of Honor. Even though Yuji had chosen Shana over her a while back, she still loved and followed him, yet she also loved Shana. She continued to do her best for them and the Alliance, and was more powerful than ever, and at the same time, had become more and more human. She also became more expressive, like Fumina Konoe had been, but without the innocence she had. For this day, she wore a more ceremonial and less fancy version of her priestess garb, minus the hat.

As the women walked up the aisle, the Flame Haze, humans and even Denizens on either side watched the bride with awe. Time and time again, the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter had shown herself as a fierce and powerful Flame Haze, surpassing even her predecessor, that meeting her in battle was a great honor. Even today, she was still a great Flame Haze, but she was also Shana, a beautiful young lady worth admiring.

She looked at Yuji, who was also well dressed for the occasion, and smiled sweetly at him. The young man's heart still thumped, but he finally calmed down. Today he would be wed to the young woman he had loved for years, the one he wanted to walk alongside forever. Nothing could go wrong today.

As Wilhelmina parted with Shana, and Hecate took her place beside the bride and held the bouquet for her. Shana stood at the altar, facing Yuji straight in the eye. She was no longer shy about her love for the young man, as she had once been when she was a rash, confused girl. Yuji looked back at her and returned her smile.

Sophie Sawallisch, the Braider of Trembling Might, as well as a Great War veteran, headed the wedding ceremony. She was not a part of the Alliance, but she was a very influential person among the Flame Haze, respected by all, even by Crimson Denizens.

The entire time she performed the ceremony, dressed in her usual nun-like garb, Yuji and Shana gazed into each others' eyes. Finally, she reached the vows for the young couple. It was also the time to exchange rings, and Ike respectfully passed the rings to the very soon-to-be wedded couple.

"Yuji Sakai, Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, do you take this woman, Shana the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, cherish, support and protect her so long as you live."

"I do," Yuji answered with a voice of peacefulness. He slipped the golden band onto Shana's small finger.

"Shana the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter, do you take Yuji Sakai as your lawfully wedded husband? To love, cherish, support and protect so long as you live/"

"I do," Shana said with the most beautiful and happiest of smiles. Likewise, she fitted the other golden ring onto Yuji's finger.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Sophie finally said. While her expression bore seriousness for the entirety of the ceremony, she smiled like a mother would for their child at this point. "You may kiss the bride."

While their faces came together, Yuji bent lower slightly as Shana stood on her toes. The young man softly put a hand on his bride's cheek as they savored in the soft, sweet touch of each other's lips. As the kiss deepened, the same hand softly pushed aside Shana's hair and veil as it moved to the back of her head. Likewise, Shana had an arm wrapped around the neck of her groom as they kissed, sharing in each other's warmth. All the while, the fingers of their other hand intertwined with each other.

As they broke the kiss, they smiled and looked at each other in a loving gaze. Although they had kissed many times, it still made their hearts thump rapidly, like a stampede of horses, and made either of them flush a faint pink at the cheeks.

Without hesitation, Yuji picked up his new wife in his arms, as if she were a princess. And indeed, she was_ his_ princess. Shana returned the gesture and happily wrapped her arms around Yuji's neck and nuzzled him.

Not forgetting the tradition of the natives of this world, Hecate passed the bouquet back to Shana, who, still wearing the same bright smile, tossed the bouquet to where dozens of maidens, human, Crimson Denizen and Flame Haze alike, gathered together in the hopes of catching it. The flowers landed in the arms of the one known as Rebecca Reed, a Flame Haze with dark wild hair and wore a fur jacket over a white polo.

Rebecca, wide eyed and blushing and never actually expected to catch it, expressed her confusion in a single exaggerated word.

"Whaaat?"

Shana, Yuji, Hecate and a few others laughed. Wilhelmina in particular showed one of her rare giggles.

* * *

><p>After Shana and Yuji cut the cake with hands together – with a regular knife of course – various guests gathered together as they took part in a massive feast in the same hall – a hall so massive it could contain a large army or two. Although they had been at war for centuries, today the barriers between Flame Haze, Crimson Denizens and humans were lifted. Even those who were not a part of the Alliance, yet were invited, had little trouble, to their own surprise, actually holding conversation with old enemies.<p>

Among them, Wilhelmina approached Rebecca. "Indeed, I had not known you had that kind of desire," she teased her old friend.

"Sh-shut up!" Rebecca said, flustered. She crossed her arms and spoke with pride. "Who are you to judge me? Even if I wanted to, a girl can dream can't she?"

"Shy," said Tiamat in the guise of a maid headband rested atop Wilhelmina's head. She continued to retain her usual soft monotone.

"She just wants something to get interested in," said Rebecca's contractor, Balar, the Widened Eye of Pulverization, who took the form of a gold chain around her wrist. "With the war finally over, she has been bored out of her wits."

Rebecca groaned. She didn't like it, but he was right. Wilhelmina giggled again, which annoyed Rebecca even further.

Meanwhile, seated at a round table, Keisaku snatched a goblet of alcohol away from Margery Daw, who was dressed in a dark purple dress for the occasion and had her blonde hair tied in a long, golden ponytail.

"Margery, I know it's high horse champagne, but you know you're not supposed to drink," he said, gesturing toward the round bulge on her belly, which happened to _not_ have formed from her drinking habits.

"At least you've managed to fight back the urge for so long, my longing prego, Margery Daaaaaw!" said the Claws and Fangs of Violation, Marcosias.

Margery promptly pounded the book with her fist. On her ring finger was her own gold ring, matching one that Keisaku wore as well. "Shut up, stupid Marco," she said.

Across the table sat a young human lady with short hair and glasses. "No matter what I do, I still can't get used to that," said Fujita. She frowned as a lion walking on two legs wearing medieval clothing walked across her field of vision.

"It's been a week since Ike revealed all this to you, hasn't it?" said a young looking girl in a lavender dress.

"Yeah, Leanan-sidhe-san," replied Fujita. "He said since I'll be working as his secretary, I might as well know what our company is being used as a front for."

"How are you two doing by the way?" asked the squint-eyed Eita.

"I don't really like to discuss it, but we're still on-and-off," answered Fujita. "Right now though, I'm just his secretary. He's been too busy the past month, since his father died."

"It must be a sad thing, losing someone close to him like that," said Khamsin, who sat beside Leanan-sidhe. "However, I was impressed with how he took it. Even though he already had a good position in his father's company, and has now secured his inheritance to own it, it still would have been a painful thing."

"Well, it's Ike, and he's always been determined to fill in what we lost, those three years ago," said Ogata with a sad smile.

Silence filled the table for a while, then Eita spoke.

"If she could see how things have changed though, I'm sure she'd be happy," he said.

To the side, Kantaro and Chigusa Sakai sat with Johan and Pheles, the Engaged Link. They watched Yuji and Shana as the newly-weds greeted and thanked guests of various shapes and sizes.

"One of the best things a parent can ever witness," said Chigusa, "is see her little boy grow up and get married."

"He's not a little boy anymore though," said Kantaro. "He's been a man for quite some time, before we even noticed. I'm proud of him."

"They make me feel old," said Johan. Pheles playfully pushed him lightly.

"I wonder about them though," she said as she turned her eyes to the four year old girl Yumiko Sakai and her three year old son with blonde hair, Reiji. "What kind of world will they experience as they grow up?"

"One much better than the one you knew I'm sure," Kantaro said as he took a sip of his drink.

"You think they'll get along together?" said Chigusa. "I really hope they become the best of friends."

"I'm sure they would," said Pheles.

"We have a lot to look forward to," said Johan hopefully.

The sound of clinking between two glasses chimed at a corner as the Thousand Changes Sydonay and Hayato Ike exchanged a small toast. Around the groom's best man's neck hung the crimson vessel of Alastor. The Flame of Heaven had decided to roam and partake of the celebration in his own way.

"Whether the True Trinity is aware of it or not, this event will be a huge booster to the morale of our group," said Ike.

"I agree," Sydonay replied, needing no explanation. "Same applies to those on the outside who support us."

"However, as I recall," said Alastor, moving on to another topic, "we had invited more than these guests."

"Decarabia didn't want to come," said Sydonay. "He's still hunting that Flame Haze whose Crimson Lord stole his name."

"That one working for Outlaw?" said Ike. "I'm actually surprised you invited one of our enemies. He was a strong follower of the Snake of the Festival after all."

"Just as the Braider of Trembling Might is an influential figure among the Flame Haze, the same could be said for Decarabia. If we could have him here, it could have helped get him on our side," Sydonay explained. "I never expected him to come anyway, he never did like parties."

"Well, thankfully most of our conflicts are more political than violent now," Ike said as he leaned back on his chair, "even if you guys have to be a little rough sometimes."

"It has been a long three years since that last major battle," said Alastor. "During that time, the Alliance has had a lot of work to do, bringing the world to order. We've had many meetings with various influential Crimson Lords and Flame Hazes, with the results ranging from ideal to nearly disastrous. Many of both sides to this day are still against the prospect of co-existing with the other, but we cannot force them."

"It took a long time, but at least the Alliance has finally managed to have them agree to stop seriously fighting each other, and convinced Denizens to stop consuming humans," said Ike. He turned toward Shana and his best friend. "They and Hecate were at the very middle of all the work too, so they never really had any time for rest, until today."

Sydonay glanced at Keisaku and the pregnant Margery and grinned. "Although that didn't stop _some _people."

"I for one am glad that with less work to do, Shana and Yuji can finally commit to each other in ceremony," said Alastor. "And let us just hope that someday, we may reap the fruits of all our labor."

When Yuji and Shana had finally met with all of the hundreds of Flame Haze, Crimson Denizens and humans present, they sat with Hecate, who happened to join Sophie Sawallisch and Wilhelmina at the same table.

"You've really grown my dear child," said the Braider of Trembling Might. Shana nodded thanks.

"So, what have you three been talking about?" Yuji asked.

"Indeed, not too much," replied Wilhelmina. "Just reminiscing a few things, like raising Shana, or sharing personal perspectives of old battles." At this, she glanced at Hecate.

"But truth be told," Sophie said, "when I heard about it three years ago, I was very surprised that you and the Supreme—forgive me—Hecate had joined forces. But I trust you, Shana, and believed it might have been for the best."

"But then you were about to announce that you were going to support us," said Hecate.

"The Flame Haze probably would not have been very pleased about it at the time, but they would have listened to you at the very least," said Yuji.

Sophie nodded. "But then that man suddenly captured me," she said. "That in itself is astonishing."

"I'm glad you weren't too badly hurt from that, or worse," said Shana.

Sophie smiled. "Only my pride was hurt child. But because I was unable to hinder him and the massing of the Flame Haze…"

"We lost Kazumi," said Hecate sadly. She bowed her head. The young human girl had been her first real friend in Misaki City, and was one dear to her heart.

Shana put a hand on Hecate's and smiled. "She never would have regretted it," she said. Like Hecate, Kazumi was close to her as well. Beside her, Yuji smiled as well.

"Thanks for performing the ceremony by the way," he said to the Braider of Trembling Might.

"It's the least I could do after rescuing me from that man's prison," said Sophie, "among other things."

"I know I've already told you this," she continued, "but I took in Shana soon after she had first become a Flame Haze, and taught her how one was to become a woman. She didn't get it right away of course, it took her a number of years, and she's still learning. Today, however, I couldn't be more proud of her. She has grown and matured and become her own woman, with many friends, a family, a sister," she glanced at Hecate as well, "and a man she loves. I am more than delighted to see you two married."

"Indeed, when do you two plan on having children?" asked Wilhelmina suddenly.

A year or two ago, Shana would have flushed and yelled her famous triple "Shut up!" line, but today…

"It'll just be the two of us for a few months, then soon after we'll do our best to have our first child," Shana answered. Her face was still red, but she answered calmly, without any sign of embarrassment.

Hecate smiled. She, of course, was to be the godmother for their first child. "Personally, I hope you have a daughter first," she said. "Although, regardless of gender, she or he will probably end u with some blessing that is also a curse."

Shana laughed. "I know what you mean," she said. It certainly was something she had to put up with Yuji for at least two years. Sophie and Wilhelmina laughed along, as did Hecate. The only one confused as to what was going on was Yuji, who could only smile.

"I look forward to it," Wilhelmina said. Sophie nodded, implying she felt the same way.

"Agreed," said Tiamat from atop Wilhelmina's head.

* * *

><p>As the banquet came to an end, Shana and Yuji waved to the guests from under the large open doorway of the great hall with great bright smiles and hands held together, fingers intertwined. A pair of red and ivory wings grew from their backs as they took off into the sky, still waving back to their friends, family, supporters, former enemies, and the like.<p>

As they soared out and above the walls of Sereiden, the couple temporarily parted and sped along the blue sky, leaving a blazing trail of shining ivory and burning crimson in their wake. They rejoined and sped off into the distance after writing two simple words in the heavens:

"JUST MARRIED"

As the guests watched from outside the hall, Keisaku shook his head.

"Show off."

Ike, still bearing Alastor's vessel, glanced at him and grinned. Next to him Hecate giggled. Turning her eyes back to direction of the two closest to her, she smiled warmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Which of you actually expected them to cut the cake with the Nietono Shana? XD

Hope you liked it. It's been quite a while since I last touched this.

As always, feedback is much appreciated.

Peace out!


	2. Retrace: The World of Yukari Sakai

_Beep beep. Beep beep._

_Click._

A small hand tapped the button of the round, light blue alarm clock, and a young girl the age of sixteen with long black hair sat up from her bed and stretched. She looked out her window with bright gray eyes with a smile on her face.

A pair of birds flew across her view. "It's going to be another good day, she said hopefully.

She stood up and changed into her uniform. It was a very similar green uniform to what her mother had once worn, although she needed a slightly bigger top than she did. Then, stepping in front of the mirror, she tied a pair of tiny bobbles to her hair to form little pigtails.

She turned to her side table, where on its top was a picture of Shana in her black cape, Yuji in his gray long coat, and Hecate in her Priestess garb. "Good morning Mom, Dad, Aunt Hecate, wherever you are. I'll be going now."

She smiled at the image and grabbed her bag as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Retrace Chapter: The World of Yukari Sakai<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good morning Grandma. Good morning Aunt Yumiko," the girl said with all cheer as she entered the kitchen.<p>

"Good morning Yukari," Yumiko replied. She was at least twenty years old now, and she matured quite beautifully. She had the body of an athlete, slim at the waist, yet broad at the shoulders. Her hair was long and dark, tied in a ponytail, and she wore a plain white T-shirt and jeans.

Saying nothing else and sparing only a glance to her brother's daughter, she sipped her coffee and continued to read the morning paper.

"Good morning Yuka-chan," said the girl's grandmother, Chigusa Sakai. Many years had passed, but it seemed like she only aged by a few years since her daughter was born. Her never losing her inner youthfulness throughout the years may have been the reason for it. She poured some tea for her dear granddaughter.

"Thanks Grandma," Yukari said as she took a seat. "Smells delicious."

"It was your Aunt Wilhelmina's special blend," Chigusa said. For a moment, her expression seemed to betray a feeling of sadness, but she smiled again and made it seem as if nothing had happened.

Suddenly, loud ringing came from Yumiko's pocket. The young woman stood up, laid her paper on her seat, took the phone out and flipped its folding keypad open as she brought it to her head, all in one deft motion.

"Trouble?" she responded, then nodded to no one physically present. "Alright, I'll be there in five minutes. Don't let anyone get hurt this time while you hold them off until then."

She turned to her family. "Sorry, but I've got work to do," she said.

"Be safe dear," Chigusa responded.

Yumiko nodded. As she strode out, she grabbed a dark crimson long coat from a rack, the uniform of the special police and donned it. She also picked up an elegantly shaped naginata propped on the wall close by.

"She's so cool," Yukari said as she watched her aunt with admiration. _I wonder how much cooler my Dad or Mom was._

"You better hurry up and eat Yuka-chan, or you'll be late for school," Chigusa gently reminded.

Realizing she had been staring, Yukari blinked and quickly got to eating her lettuce, egg and bread breakfast.

* * *

><p>On the way to her school, the very same school her parents had once been students at, she encountered a tall, hulking beast with large horns and a horse's face, large eyes of blue and yellow, with dark skin and a long blonde mane.<p>

Wearing the same green school uniform.

"Good morning Altessa-chan," Yukari said cheerfully as she came up to her.

"Hey Yukari," the young Denizen, for indeed, she was a Crimson Denizen, replied as she continued up the road with her friend. "Did you see it last night?"

"Yeah, that blonde Flame Haze guy was pretty cool, but I don't really like how he flirts with all those women," said Yukari.

"At least he's confident and strong," said Altessa. "My dad says that those are important qualities for any Flame haze or Crimson Denizen."

Yukari giggled.

* * *

><p>"…and so, every monster humankind has ever made legends out of, from fairies to werewolves to the Lochness monster, were either Rinne or their Crimson Denizen masters," said a red-haired lamia wearing a formal teaching jacket over her rather voluptuous upper body standing before her class, which was composed of mostly humans, but here and there were a few creatures either oddly-shaped, or human looking yet with unnatural colors.<p>

"My mom kept telling me that she was always being called a yuki-onna," a pale-skinned girl with long, pure white hair whispered to Yukari beside her. "And dad married her before he even knew what she really was, because she was so pretty."

"I'd say you take after her, Sayo" Yukari whispered in reply. "Too bad those human girls are jealous of you."

Her white friend bowed her head a bit. "I think it may be for a different reason," she said. "But I don't care about them. The one whose opinion matters though…" She glanced at a black haired boy napping at the back of her class. All too quickly, red spots appeared on her cheeks.

Yukari giggled. "I'll be rooting for you," she said.

"Teach, what about Bigfoot?" one energetic looking boy said. "He said he saw it once when he was a kid travelling abroad."

The lamia Denizen looked at him with a smirk. "He's just a guy in a suit," she said. "Although the Yeti is a different story, he was one of the more terrible Denizens, like the one the humans know as Mothman or the one called Chupacabra…"

When class ended and the students were allowed their lunch break, the young people brought their desks together in their own respective groups. As it was with everywhere else in the school, only a few humans mingled among young Crimson Denizens, but most stuck with their own species. Yukari was one of those who did not care at all whether she was with humans or with Denizens. To her, people were people regardless.

As she sat, drinking from her juice box, she overheard a human female classmate with light brown hair speak.

"Boy, was my dad shocked when he found out that all those UFO sightings he heard about were actually some Unrestricted Method or Hougu in action," she said, then laughed.

"That's nothing!" said a tall boy with an athletic build. "My grandad absolutely freaked when he found out that Superman was an actual Crimson Denizen, and Lex Luthor was a real Flame Haze in the 1930s. Although they both got killed pretty quick since they liked being flashy. Served as good inspiration for some writers though."

"Dad…" Yukari muttered to herself softly amid the laughter around her.

"Yukari, you alright?" Sayo asked her friend. "You're making that face again."

Yukari smiled quickly and shook her head. "It's nothing, really," she said.

"If I didn't know any better, she's missing her dad," said a girl with brown curly hair and a beauty mark under one eye. She didn't say it out of spite, but out of genuine concern.

"Oh, yeah," Altessa said as she patted her friend's head softly. "He disappeared when you were born right."

"Alty!" Sayo exclaimed at the huge Denizen girl. But Yukari raised her hand to stop her.

"No no, it's fine, really," she said.

Her human female friend hugged her. "Yukari-chan, we're some of the few people who know your dad really was _that_ Yuji Sakai, and not just someone who coincidentally has the same name," she said. "But just because we keep that secret for you doesn't mean we don't want to help you."

"Thanks Mayuki, but really, I'm okay," Yukari said, obviously forcing herself to keep smiling. "I'm happy already, having friends like you."

Her three friends could say no more, but they continued to look at their friend with concern.

* * *

><p>After school, the four girls parted ways. Mayuki took Sayo to a beauty parlor, Yukari and Altessa respectfully declined, and travelled home together. On the way, they passed by a vendor on the street, and Yukari noticed one particular product in his inventory.<p>

"Mom's favorite food," she said, not hesitating to buy two pieces of melon bread and eating them as they traveled.

They passed by a towering building, the biggest structure in Misaki City, so tall it seemed to try and pierce the heavens. It was the headquarters of the company once owned by Ike and his father, now named Giralda Inc.

"The symbol of sacrifice," Yukari said as she looked at the logo with its cross-shaped emblem.

"I'll have to study really hard if I want to work here," Altessa said beside her. "They have high standards, but they don't care whether you're human or Denizen, unlike most places."

Yukari smiled at her friend. "But at least some companies really look for Denizens, especially those who could come up with useful Unrestricted Methods."

They continued on their path. "Speaking of which, can you tutor me sometime on that?" Altessa asked. "Although I find it very ironic that though you can't use Power of Existence at all, you do really well at that subject."

Yukari smiled and closed her eyes. "Principles of Unrestricted Methods," she said and shook her head. "I wonder how hard it was to get that into the curriculum. It's still very useful though, even for us humans." She opened her eyes. "Chancellor Leanan-sidhe said that my dad was a natural with Unrestricted Methods. Maybe I got it from him."

After that, her smile softened, and she bit into her melon bread again.

* * *

><p>"With neither the East International Crimson Senate nor the Allied Nations taking action as of yet, the Loyalist and Ultranationalist parties of Soviet Russia continue to take their battles steadily towards Moscow…"<p>

As Yukari listened to the news, she watched as a Flame Haze used a large shield-like Unrestricted Method to deflect every bullet, rocket or artillery shell coming his way as he charged along with several men wielding AK-47s. Suddenly, he and his spell was blown away by a glowing missile of yellow flame from a Denizen on the other side of the battlefield. Soon after, another Flame Haze who stood beside the Denizen unleashed a stampede of glowing white horses at his foes.

"Girls, dinnertime," Chigusa called her daughter and granddaughter from the kitchen.

As the three women of the Sakai household ate dinner together, Yumiko, wearing just a plain shirt and jeans again, didn't say a word. As usual, it was up to Yukari to get her to talk.

"So, what was the big emergency this time?" she asked.

"A couple of human men tried to use some Unrestricted Method device to break into the Grid and steal the power source," Yumiko answered informatively. "Not the first time it's happened, the power sources are extremely powerful and dangerous, and that makes them valuable as well."

"They're also something special your brother left behind for everyone," Chigusa said. Yumiko nodded.

"How did it go?" Yukari asked.

"Not so rough, although a rookie almost got himself killed, if I didn't come in time to take down the perpetrators," said Yumiko. "They have to learn to stop playing hero and just hold them off until someone from the special police arrives."

"Haven't you ever thought that they're just jealous?" Yukari said.

"Maybe, maybe not. Regardless, they shouldn't keep trying to do it if they value their lives."

"At least you weren't hurt," said Chigusa. "Even better, no one was. And I find that to be most important right now."

Yumiko sipped her drink and swallowed. "But if we don't find a way to stop these attempted raids completely, someone soon will," she said.

* * *

><p>After a bath, Yukari returned to her room, lit only by her bedside lamp. Although much of her room was filled with cute stuffed toys, a map of Misaki City hung over her bed. It had once been her father's room, in her father's house, until he was her age. Changing into her pajamas, she plopped onto her bed with a soft thud with little ceremony.<p>

She picked up the picture on her sidetable. "Who would have ever thought that everyone could be like this together. Too bad you couldn't see how much the world has changed from your time," she said.

She returned the picture. "Goodnight Dad, goodnight Mom, goodnight Aunt Hecate," she said softly. "I still hope I can meet you someday. Until then, wherever you are, please keep doing your best. I love you."

With that, she turned off her light.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Everything you know is WROOOOOONG!

XD

Surprised? Hope you'll enjoy the next chapters to come.


	3. Memory: Progression for a New World

The tall spire was close to completion, its polished walls and smooth glass reflected the sunlight, giving it the illusion that the building itself was glowing. It truly was an engineering marvel, even for its time. It dwarfed all the buildings around it, and yet, the light reflecting off it shined over the smaller buildings as well, sharing the glow and glory. Directly above the tower, unseen by the human eye, was the great Palace of the Stars, Sereiden.

"It's finally complete," Yuji said to his best friend beside him. Ike nodded. They observed the building from atop the bridge of Misaki City, the only structure compete with the tower, although one-sidedly.

"Even I'm impressed, for your kind to achieve this sort of structure in less than three years," said Hecate.

"We couldn't have been able to do it completely alone," Ike said. "You guys played quite a part in this, including that mad scientist friend of yours. I'm glad my late father accepted the plans we presented to him back then too."

"Have you thought of a name for the company yet, by the way?" Yuji asked.

"Yuji told us you were thinking of renaming it since you'll be completely overhauling it," Shana explained.

"Well," Ike said as he gestured towards his secretary, Fujita. She passed him an illustration board. "I had this in mind."

He revealed to the True Trinity the illustration board. On it was the emblem of the Hougu once carried by Kazumi, and used by Fumina Konoe, the brass cross Giralda, but with more exaggerated and fancy detail. Across it midsection was the name Giralda Incorporated.

Shana studied it and nodded. "I think it's a good emblem to go by," she said. Yuji and Hecate nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Memory Chapter: Progression for a New World<strong>

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning. Standing before Giralda's Headquarters was a young man with dark hair, dressed in a white collar long sleeve shirt. He rechecked the resume he had in his hand, then, looked up to the tall spire stabbing into the sky. He gulped.<p>

"Well… I've already come all the way here, so here goes," he told himself as he walked in.

Upon coming inside, he found himself in a wide round lobby with a marble floor and columns. Numerous people went around here and there, some much larger than others, while a few were shorter or thinner. He could have sworn he even saw a short boy with brown hair among them, wearing a white collar suit as well but carrying around a sack over his shoulder. He reckoned he was probably the mail person.

He chuckled to himself. "My second job since graduating," he said. "He must be fresh out of high school, although he looks a lot younger than I did then."

He proceeded towards the receptionist, seated within a silver and glass counter that surrounded her. As he approached she looked up from her work to meet him with her eyes.

"Welcome, do you have any business here?" she said with a soft, gentle, silky voice. Similar to those around her, she wore a white business suit that fitted to her body just right, but she had her own unique features. She seemed to be in her twenties. Her skin was very fair, her face was young and beautiful, and her eyes expressed warm kindness and contentedness with life. She also had long white hair with blunt bangs, although it did nothing to spoil her youthful appearance.

It wasn't the first time the young man had seen such unnatural hair. Even then, he found himself unable to speak when he met the woman's eyes, and could only stare.

_AHEM!_ Someone coughed loudly. It was a man who seemed to be in his thirties. He had short, black hair, with a dark band under his bangs, leaning on the side of the receptionists' counter. His eyes were narrow, naturally it seemed, and these eyes looked at him coldly. He wore a black suit, and on it was a tag saying "Chief of Security".

With that man's glare breaking the enchantment of the woman's lovely gaze, the young man continued with what he had come here to do.

"Uh, my name is Kannagi Shiba, and I received an invitation for employment here," he said as best as he could without fidgeting.

The young woman nodded. "I was told you would be coming, please have a seat, and the CEO's secretary will be with you shortly," she said with the sweetest of smiles.

Kannagi complied, and took a seat on the sofa to one side of the lobby. On the way, he felt the chill of the Chief of Security's eyes as his glare pierced his back.

After waiting for ten minutes, he was approached by a familiar face. It was another young woman, this time very close to his own age, dressed in a gray business suit. She had short hair, also with blunt bangs, and she wore round glasses.

"Fujita-sempai?" he said with an expression that made his confusion obvious.

Fujita nodded. "Follow me," she said. Kannagi complied and accompanied her into an elevator along with a few other people going up.

As they ascended, Kannagi noticed that although the elevator was typical at the door and the left and right walls, behind him, the wall was made of glass. And from this transparent window he looked over a wide atrium where numerous people went around here and there, as well as rested and conversed at.

With every few floors, people got off the elevator, and by the time they reached the top floor, they were the only two left in it. Fujita took Kannagi to the office of the CEO of the company himself. The young man was sweating from head to palms, and his heart was racing. To be invited to one of the most successful companies in Japan was one thing, to be invited by the head himself is another. On top of that, he had to admit that he might not be qualified to fit into such a place. But if he could make it here, he would be set for life. The last thing he wanted to do was mess things up.

His nervousness did not make it any easier though.

Fujita knocked on the door of the CEO. "It's me," she said, and was answered by the voice of another young man. "Come in Fujita."

She opened the door and led Kannagi in. Since his rise was on the news, unlike when he saw Fujita, he was not surprised when he saw his other sempai, Hayato Ike, dressed sharply and seated in a big reclining chair behind his own desk which seemed like it was made of polished obsidian. Behind the CEO, the entire wall was a window, observing the city of Misaki to its very edge.

Ike glanced at Kannagi. "Thank you Fujita," he said, and the bespectacled lady took her leave. Ike then looked to Kannagi and smiled welcomingly. "Please, have a seat," he said, gesturing to a chair to the side of his desk.

Kannagi wiped his palms discreetly, then sat down. He was still nervous, especially since he still could not figure why they would ask for him of all people.

"Kannagi Shiba, wasn't it?" Ike said, noting the young man was still too hesitant to speak. "Don't worry, I won't bite." Ike grinned, then leaned back on his chair. "We received a recommendation from someone close to myself personally, as well as being extremely influential to the company."

Ike picked up a sheet of paper from his desk. "Just a few questions before we move on," he said. "From what we've dug up about you, it seems like you've only had one year of college at the most, in engineering. Then you couldn't afford to go anymore due to some family complications, so you've been doing various jobs, from mail person to gofer."

Kannagi nodded. If they already know this much about him, then why would they still consider him as an employee, recommendation or not? Cold sweat dripped down his neck.

Ike passed him a white handkerchief. Confused, but grateful, Kannagi wiped himself with it.

"Don't worry about it, all that is irrelevant," he said, although he still smiled, he maintained an air of powerful professionalism and confidence. "All I want to know is what you're good at."

"W-well, I can get along with people easily," Kannagi started, realizing that he was now being interviewed. "My physical and mental endurance is higher than most, and I value patience. I can respond to things quickly, and I have a high tolerance for pain." The last one probably wasn't necessary, however, he thought.

"Those are all good points I'd find very useful for what I had in mind for you, but there's one more thing I need to know," Ike said as he leaned forward, looking serious now. "Are you willing to give your all, even your life, to protect what you believe, or at the very least, to defend those close to you."

"Yes, sir," Kannagi confidently answered with a nod.

"Even if it means defying the orders of those far more superior to you?"

Kannagi looked at the CEO for a while. He had not expected that question at all, and was hesitant to speak while he contemplated it. If he said "yes" it might mean he would be a loose cannon, and if he said "no" it would mean he was a drone. Why did he ask this in the first place?

Ike closed his eyes briefly, then spoke. "You can give me your answer for that later," he said, then stood up. "Follow me."

Getting more and more confused with each of the CEO's actions, Kannagi obeyed and followed after Ike as he went out of the office, passing by Fujita's desk on the way. It was definitely unlike any other job interview he had ever experienced, besides the fact that it all went by too quickly. Despite it all, however, he felt that Ike never lost any of his professionalism during the whole course.

He entered the elevator again, this time with Ike alone. Being at the top floor, anyone who had been riding on it had already gotten off at some other floor, leaving the elevator empty. Although, it would have not made any difference if it still had passengers.

Was he going to take him down again to show him the facilities, or—he gulped—was he going to see him out of the building himself, and that was putting it kindly.

What Ike did next was completely unexpected. Rather than reaching for a single button, he tapped seven buttons in rapid sequence, then traced a circle the air in front of them. As if drawn by the CEO's finger, a glowing blue circle appeared in the air he traced on, filled with arcane symbols within ring upon ring of blue light. Ike tapped the smallest, button-like circle at the very center of the spell insignia.

What happened next, Kannagi couldn't believe. Rather than going down, the elevator went _up_, despite it already being the top floor. It seemed to phase through the roof, through the large antenna on the top of the spire, and continued on through the very air as if it were flying. As he looked out the window side of the elevator, he shivered as he watched the ethereal elevator ascend higher and higher. Behind him, Ike stifled a chuckle.

Then, all of a sudden, the view of Misaki city vanished, replaced by darkness as if the vessel was phasing through something else, something much larger than the tower's roof. If not for the light inside the elevator, he would have panicked.

Finally, the elevator stopped, and the window showed only a marble wall with a very intricate image carved on it: a mass of clock gears put together in an orb-like fashion, inside a triangle carrying six other triangles within its lines, and piercing both triangle and clock gears from top to bottom was a katana.

The door opened, and Kannagi witnessed a vast hallway, at least three times bigger than the atrium of the building below. It had marble columns three stories high in place of walls, and a crimson red carpet lined at the edges with gold covered the polished obsidian floor from end to end. Sunlight poured in from the crystal roof, but even at night, the hall would still b lit brightly by the bright blue flame of lanterns hanging from poles around the carpet and columns.

Kannagi could only stand agape. He had never seen a structure like this, no other place he had ever seen was ever as grand.

_This always happens on the first day,_ Ike said to himself with a grin. "Come on, other people need to use that elevator too."

Kannagi complied and alighted from the elevator. As soon as he stepped off, the doors shut and it descended back down to the tower below.

"What… is this place?" Kannagi said, still in awe.

Ike proceeded out of the elevator doors as he answered. "Oh this? It's just the reception area."

A very round robot with a bandaged head came up to Ike and saluted him. "Welcome back sir!" it said with a high echo-ish voice. It glanced at Kannagi. "Shall I inform the others?"

"No, I want to surprise them myself," Ike said, then turned back to Kannagi. "Security Dominoes, dedicated little things," he said. "By the way, welcome to Sereiden."

* * *

><p>It felt like a dream, here he was, being toured by a powerful CEO through a palace in the clouds. Everywhere they went his eyes were taken by the sight of tall structures of bright stone, intricately crafted arches, and towers reflecting the light of the sun.<p>

"The place looks even better at night, trust me, it glitters, glows and shines like it was made of the best gems," Ike had told him. "There's a reason this place is called the Palace of Stars, although it's not really the main reason it's called that."

But that was not all he witnessed.

"A little lower, gently now!"

Atop one of the buildings, a creature in the shape of a black demon covered in fire, five times bigger than a human, lowered a radar dish suspended by a chain. Below him, two humans, hanging on ropes, bolted the device to the side of the structure. "That's good, just keep it steady now Balrog-san!"

And that was not the only strange instance. Every where they went, Kannagi encountered creatures he once believed came only from fairy tales and myths. These creatures were also interacting with humans, and beings with the appearances of humans yet were just as capable as the creatures in performing acts of great might or magic.

"You seem to be less shocked and more inspired now, good," Ike said as he continued to lead the way through the massive Palace. "I take it you want an explanation."

"Too many to mention sir," Kannagi answered honestly.

"Then I suppose I should start from the beginning," Ike said. "Since thousands of years ago, entities known as Crimson Denizens came from the Crimson Realm into our world. They are not only many times stronger than a single human, but can develop their own sort of magic, called Unrestricted Methods, and the stronger ones can even create their own minions, known as Rinne. However, unlike humans, they can live without food, but must be sustained by a different type of energy, Power of Existence."

"Power of Existence?" Kannagi repeated, perplexed at the concept.

Ike nodded. "It doesn't just keep Denizens alive, it also allows them to use their Unrestricted Methods as well as boost their power, although that will mean using it too much can risk killing them. Basically, Crimson Denizens must feed on the very existence of a being. Animals hardly give anything at all, but humans can fill them pretty well, since no other native can affect our world as we do; only we can completely establish an existence."

They passed through a grassy courtyard with a circle of torches of white gold, standing at twenty-feet tall, at its very center. In each of these was a blue flame, sustained by an Unrestricted Method to burn forever. It was a memorial to all the humans and Torches who had been consumed throughout the millennia.

"As for what happens to a human who is consumed," Ike continued. "Not only do they completely vanish from this world, all memory of them will be forgotten. But everyone will forget them, and there will be little trace that they were even there. The only exception to this forgetfulness is those who have become aware of the truth of the world."

"Most humans who are consumed, however, live a little longer until they completely vanish. All that remains of them is a shell of their former self, but that would soon fade away as well. These are called Torches," Ike said. He sighed softly. He had been told about the Torch he should not have forgotten—even if he couldn't help it—years prior, but he still felt guilty of his ignorance.

"So, these Denizens are bad?" Kannagi asked.

Ike shook his head. "We did think that for a time, until we realized they each had their own reasons. Some consumed humans for selfish goals, others needed it simply to survive, others to fulfill promises, and a surprising number did it out of love. No one realized it, but they consumed humans and gained power for the same reasons humans would step on others to reach their goal. That still did not excuse their actions however."

As they continued through the palace, they stopped by a wide open space where a woman with blonde hair wielding a bow sparred with a three-headed hound. The two humans watched as the hound leapt at the lady, who gracefully leapt up and fired three arrows down at her foe, who caught them all with each head, then swiftly shot a barrage of needles from its snake-like tail. The lady shot her bow to the side, releasing a shockwave that propelled her away from the attack in midair, and landed some distance away from her opponent.

Ike continued to walk and talk, while Kannagi followed him again.

"Soon, Denizens consuming humans became rampant, with no one protecting our kind. That is, until the Flame Haze came into being. The Flame Haze are humans who bind themselves with a Crimson Lord, a Denizen who has gained a great amount of power. Through a contract, the humans willingly carry out their contractor's will, and they gain their powers as well. These Flame Haze stood against Crimson Denizens, protecting the balance."

"And they're the good guys?"

Ike shook his head again. "They're like us humans and the Denizens. Even if they follow their contractor's will, they act on their own goals. Sure, many are good, but others can be wicked too." He clenched his fist briefly as he finished his statement.

"War upon war broke out between Crimson Denizens and Flame Haze, sometimes amongst themselves, and humans never knew about it," Ike said. "Then there was Bal Masque. Unlike all Denizen groups before it, it was the most successful in uniting the Denizens together, for their leader was the most powerful Crimson Lord ever known, a Crimson God rather, known as the Snake of the Festival. He was a being far above any other Denizen or Crimson Lord, with the power to Create whatever he willed, and he united the Denizens with the promise of creating a paradise for them."

They climbed up a flight of stairs and walked along the outer wall of the Palace. Kannagi couldn't help but look over the edge, and immediately became dizzy when he saw how far below the ground was. Beside him, Ike took a deep breath with satisfaction, enjoying the cool air, then continued along the wall.

"This Palace was once his headquarters in fact," Ike mentioned. "His plan was not unopposed of course. And while he was the leader and hero of Bal Masque, the Flame Haze also had their champion, the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter, contracted to another Crimson God, the Flame of Heaven Alastor. While the Snake of the Festival had the power to create, the Flame of Heaven could incinerate and consume anything and anyone with his flame."

"Their battles were fierce, and many had died, but by the end, the Snake of the Festival was defeated," Ike continued his lengthy explanation. "After that, the Flame Haze acted independently, rarely helping each other, while Bal Masque struggled to regain their bearings. And since then, battles became duels, and no great event has shaken the world, until recently."

They descended from the wall when they came close to the main gate of the Palace in the sky.

"That was expensive equipment you prick!" a broad-shouldered human male said with gritted teeth as he stood up to a Denizen in the form of a man-goat standing ten feet tall. Between them were the crumpled remains of a device attached with shattered solar panels and cameras.

"Don't you blame it on me, you should have attached it properly in the first place," the Denizen replied angrily.

"I am going to get so much crap from my boss for breaking this!" the human said as he attempted to shove the Denizen, only to find it was like pushing a wall.

The Denizen knocked him down with a shove of his own. "Just shut up you little shit!" he said. "As if you're the only one who matters."

A male Flame Haze with gray hair stood by the human with a blade in hand. "Hey, hey, you back off," he told the Denizen.

"You put that toy down!" the Denizen snarled.

The Flame Haze lost his temper as quickly as the other quarrelers. "Don't you talk to me that way goat-faced freak!"

Before the strife could escalate further, they were all stopped with a loud _AHEM!_

The bystanders stood aside as Ike made his presence known. He glanced at the broken equipment on the floor and looked at the three people fighting with a cold scowl on his face.

"Accidents happen, but now that it's happened once, I can assume it will not be repeated," he said, emitting an air of authority. "All of you get back to your work. No one is getting in trouble without my say so. And as much as you two still can't get along, we will NOT tolerate infighting."

As he about faced, the dispersed to continue their business. However, the goat Denizen stayed where he was and stuck his tongue out in the CEO's direction. Why should he get this sort of treatment from a mere hu—?

As if he had sensed it, Ike suddenly yet slowly turned his head to the Denizen and glared at him. The goat man's eyes widened as he slowly recoiled and went back to his work.

Satisfied, Ike adjusted his glasses and turned back to Kannagi. "Excuse me for that display," he said, recollecting his welcoming demeanor. "It's unavoidable, however, no matter what rules or such we come up with. They never realize that they're all actually the same, and that sort of fighting is just what people do."

Ike now led the way down a main path that led straight to the main building of the palace. He continued his narration.

"As powerful as the Crimson Denizens and Flame Haze, as well as their Crimson Gods, were, there is one they all came to fear, a being with limitless potential: the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo. He emerged only around five years ago, but in those few years, he has managed to accomplish more than any Crimson Lord or Flame Haze has in a millennium."

Ike smiled to himself, recalling some old memories. "He was not always like that though," he said as Kannagi continued to listen. "He was once just a Torch, no better than a human, but he possessed within him the Holy Grail of the Crimson Realm, the Reiji Maigo, which gave him an unlimited supply of Power of Existence. But it was not just this treasure that made him powerful, but also who he was. He was someone who always put someone before himself, and cared about everyone, from humans to Torches to Flame Haze to Crimson Denizens, he was pretty clever too, finding ways to win a battle even when his side was at a complete disadvantage.

"He made friends with those on both sides, although most of them were Flame Haze; he was especially close to the current Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter. It wasn't long until after he came around that Bal Masque made its return. Right here in this city, they fought battle after battle, and in-between battles, Bal Masque's strongest member, the Supreme Throne, the one with the closest ties to the Snake of the Festival, defected to the other side."

"Then, one Christmas," Ike said grimly, "the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo formed a contract with the revived Snake of the Festival, and joined Bal Masque, although, he was defeated by the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter and the Supreme Throne and restored to his former self. With the Snake of the Festival defeated once and for all, Bal Masque was no more."

"Not too long afterwards, although Bal Masque was gone, the Flame Haze turned against us, believing that our expanding group of Flame Haze and Denizens was a threat to the balance. At the same time, a new group of Denizens formed, known as Neo-Bal Masque, formed of the more radical Denizens left from the original Bal Masque.

"It wasn't too long until both Flam Haze and Denizens waged war again. But this time, a third group joined the fray, our Eternal Alliance. Our group's goal was to end the fighting between Flame Haze and Crimson Denizen once and for all. We won, but the battle was long and hard, and many died… including people we held dear…"

The CEO paused in front of a gold statue of a human girl in her teens. She was garbed elegantly, her hair was short, with ribbons of ivory tied to her bangs, and her gaze was very warm and kind.

"Isn't that….?" Kannagi was about to ask, regaining his surprise.

"Kazumi Yoshida," Ike answered before he could finish. "If it were not for her self-sacrifice, we probably would have lost the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter, and lost the war. She was very important to everyone…"

Ike stood silently now, looking at the statue. His eyes were dim, and his atmosphere of confidence and professionalism was gone. Kannagi had never seen the man so vulnerable.

After a long while, Ike sighed deeply, and turned to Kannagi.

"I apologize, let's continue," he said, soon regaining his former self as they moved onwards. As the two men walked, Kannagi began wondering, if Hayato Ike and Kazumi Yoshida were in on the whole thing, what about his other sempais? Shana Hirai and Yuji Sakai were pretty strong, but did they help out in those battles? What about Hecate-chan, could she have been involved too? It's been a whole year since he had last heard of either of them.

A Flame Haze and Crimson Denizen guard stood on either side of the large double doors of the main building of the palace. They saluted Ike and allowed he and his guest passage inside. It was a place that normally no one could enter without a good reason, but the human CEO was a different story.

They walked along a wide hallway, no less grand than any of the other places they had passed through.

"Since then, after the Flame Haze and Denizens finally agreed to a treaty of sorts, the Eternal Alliance began to do more diplomatic work. Our most influential members, who incidentally were the people who had either joined or once fought against us from the very beginning, scattered throughout the globe, convincing Flame Haze and Denizens to agree to a more permanent peace and coexistence. It was a long three years, but ever since we rescued the Braider of Trembling Might, Sophie Sawallisch, a very influential figurehead among the Flame Haze, the task became much easier.

"We're still working on fully uniting the Flame Haze and Denizens to co-existence, not just with each other, but also with the humans of this world. Like you, only a very small number of people are aware of all this, but we will reveal it eventually, and not make it too much of a shock. I estimate it would take quite a while-or a few major incidents—for us to reach our goals, but we have all the time in the world.

"In fact, Giralda Incorporated is not only a front and investor for the Eternal Alliance, but also helps Crimson Denizens and Flame Haze find their ways to live in this world as people. At least a third of the people in the building below us are either Denizens or Flame Haze, including the receptionist and Chief of Security you probably met at the lobby; the rest are regular human employees who have been there since before, and most of them are still unaware of what's really going on. Another thing: we don't restrict the Denizens or Flame Haze from using Unrestricted Methods, rather, we encourage them to develop spells that can benefit society."

"But, shouldn't there still be the problem of Denizens needing Power of Existence?" Kannagi asked.

"You're catching on," said Ike. He stopped at a room to the side of the hall.

* * *

><p>In a wide and dark chamber, Yuji knelt in the middle of a glowing blue circle filled with arcane symbols, lines and smaller circles. His eyes were closed, and a coin of solid mercury levitated in the air above his two palms. Engraved on one side of the coin was the Reiji Maigo inside Trigon's triangle, both held in place by the Nietono Shana that ran through them. On the other side was a mirror image of the same spell insignia Yuji was on top of.<p>

In front of Yuji sat Shana and Hecate. Both also had their eyes closed, and their small hands outstretched toward the coin. While Shana, dressed in a red dress under her black coat, had her hands put up as if to stop something, Hecate, who wore her white Priestess robe and hat, held her hands up slightly curved and tilted to the sides, as if to embrace. Both were in a completely Synchronized state with the young man before them.

Slowly at first, the coin began to repeatedly flip and rotate on varying axles, still remaining in the same place in midair. As it began to spin faster, blue wisps of flame, raw Power of Existence, seeped out of Yuji's hands to be absorbed by the coin. As the flames wrapped around the now rapidly spinning coin, Hecate concentrated them into the metal, allowing a more effective and efficient absorption. Meanwhile, as the wisps of blue flame gradually burned brighter and more greatly, Shana confined them from straying with a sphere of orbiting crimson embers.

The process lasted for at least an hour, until the coin finally reached its maximum capacity. It now held half of the Power of Existence within Yuji, which was more than what twenty Crimson Lords possessed. As the ceremony ended, the coin dropped into the hands of the Mystes.

He looked at it, breathing deeply from exhaustion—both mentally and physically. The coin was now glowing with a shining bright blue flame. As Hecate stood up, he handed it to her.

"This should be our six hundredth Midnight Core," said Hecate, going to the side of the room. "Congratulations." She smiled.

As the Priestess held her hand over a spell insignia on a vault, unlocking the many Unrestricted Methods and seals designed to protect its contents, Shana held her hand up to a lantern that hung above her. A red spell insignia appeared in her palm as the lantern lit up with a white flame. At the same time, other lanterns at the sides of the wide room lit up and illuminated the entire chamber with their warm light.

"Congratulations indeed," said Alastor, his Cocytus hanging from Shana's neck. "Even without the Grid, six hundred Cores is enough to feed Crimson Denizens and Crimson Lords for a thousand years."

"Assuming they don't waste them," Yuji said. He lay down on the floor—the carved spell insignia no longer glowing—with arms spread. He closed his eyes, and his young wife Shana lay down beside him, cushioning her head on his arm.

"You've been working really hard Yuji," she said. She closed her eyes. "You haven't been overdoing it either."

"If I did, you'd get mad," Yuji replied. Shana playfully hit him with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Hecate inserted the glowing coin in a slot on the wall of the vault, just one among many others. "If we were not Synchronized with him however, he would probably pass out at some point," she said. She locked the vault and reactivated the protective Unrestricted Methods and seals placed on it. She then turned to a refrigerator installed nearby.

Shana grinned. "Yeah, we know just how weak you are," she said. Shana cuddled Yuji, blushing slightly.

"Good thing I have you girls then," Yuji replied as he embraced her using the one arm Shana rested her head on.

Hecate came over with three cans of cold juice and set two of them down beside Yuji and Shana before opening her own.

"Thanks," Yuji said, deciding to open his later. "Even though we should be used to this after doing it every day, it's still taxing."

Hecate nodded. "To condense that much Power of Existence takes all of our focus, from all three of us," she said.

"Remember the first time we tried it though?" Shana said. Yuji nodded.

"It was a complete disaster."

"If Satou wasn't watching us with the others and let us use the power of the Anti-Flame Ring Azure, the entire Palace would have come up in flames," Hecate said.

Shana pouted. "That happened in the first place since you tried packing it all in too quickly," she said to Yuji. Yuji patted her head and her expression immediately softened.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "Hey, even I'm still human."

Hecate giggled softly as she set her can down on the floor and sat beside the couple. "Maybe I should try using that excuse someday, _if_ I ever mess up."

Shana grinned at her. "As if you haven't before," she teased.

Hecate smiled at her and spoke with a soft monotone in reply. "Shut up, shut up, shut up."

Shana scowled. A moment later, she let out a laugh, quickly followed by Yuji and Hecate laughing along.

"I see the restoration of Sereiden is going nicely."

The new voice came from the open door, unlocked when the lanterns had been relit. Ike walked in as Shana and Yuji sat up.

"Not only that, Wilhelmina e-mailed us and said that the Palace of Heaven's Road is well underway too," said Shana.

"We've decided to move it away from Japan though," Hecate said. "Since…" Before she could explain, her eyes fell on the young man behind Ike.

"Kannagi-kun," she said to him with a smile as she got up and strode up to him. Yuji and Shana followed after her.

"H-Hecate-chan?" Kannagi said, gaping in surprise.

Ike gestured toward the three in order. "Shiba-kun, I'd like to introduce you to the Supreme Throne and Priestess Hecate, the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter Shana Sakai, and the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, Yuji Sakai."

Kannagi's mouth fell open. "Y-You guys?" he said. "O-of all people… You guys were…"

"I take it you told him everything?" Yuji said to Ike with an eyebrow raised.

"Just what is general knowledge," Ike replied.

Hecate took one of Kannagi's hands in hers and smiled. "I haven't seen you in over a year, how have you been?"

"I-I've been… good," Kannagi answered.

"She's the one who made that recommendation," Shana told Kannagi. "Even if you guys broke up back then, she never forgot about you."

"_I just missed him, nothing more,"_ Hecate whispered to Shana through the link of their minds. Shana just responded to that with a disbelieving "Hmm?"

"You three haven't aged at all," Kannagi finally noticed. "You still look exactly the same as you did since High School."

"My time stopped the moment I became a Flame Haze," Shana told him.

"And although I and Yuji could alter our appearances easily, we decided to stay this way to match her," Hecate explained.

"I don't really think it gets in the way of anything, though." Yuji said. For some reason, Shana immediately blushed a deep dark red at that and shook Yuji in embarrassment.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Yuji just grinned.

Ike chuckled. "Come on you two, you already had your honeymoon months ago," he said. "I came here for another reason besides showing Shiba-kun to you guys."

He reached into his suit and pulled out a large silver magnum and suddenly pointed it at Hecate's head. The Priestess just looked down the barrel unflinchingly.

Kannagi, however stunned he was at everything that he had just witnessed, did not hesitate and immediately threw his body at the CEO and knocked away his gun.

"Wh-what the are you doing?" He said, feeling he was losing his mind.

Ike answered calmly while adjusting his glasses with a slight push of his finger.

"Testing how you'd react. And now I know your answer to my earlier question."

Hecate helped Kannagi to his feet while Ike picked himself up. "You still seem confused by everything," Hecate said to the young man.

Kannagi nodded. "This is so far beyond a dream I think my head's going to explode," he said.

Hecate tugged his sleeve softly. "Then perhaps I can help you with that. We have a lot of catching up to do as well. Let's go for a walk," she said with a small, gentle smile. She led the way out, with Kannagi following after her.

Ike dusted his suit as Shana and Yuji came up to him.

"He's got quite the tackle," he told them.

Shana nodded. "He does," she said. "He didn't hesitate at all. He was like that back in High School too."

Yuji picked the magnum up from the floor and handed it back to his best friend. "By the way, since when do you carry around a D'Eagle?" he asked.

"Remember that rouge Rinne a few weeks back?"

"Right," Yuji said, then chuckled a little.

"Fujita was really pissed after that incident, wasn't she?" Shana said, smiling with Yuji. Ike nodded.

"Did you figure role well suited for him?" Alastor asked.

"Yeah, I thought of a few," Ike answered, glancing at the door from where Hecate and Kannagi left the room. "He'll still need quite a bit of training though."

He turned back to the married couple. "You knew I really was going to shoot, right?" he said.

"Yeah, but we knew that even if you did, she wouldn't get hurt," Shana said.

"We trust you well enough, just as the vice versa is true," Yuji put in. "You simply wanted your test to be a little more real."

"Yeah," Ike said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work. I still have to figure out a way to get those ignorant monkeys on the Board of Directors off my back. Your dad's having quite a bit of trouble from them too."

"Please allow me to accompany you, I wish to oversee a few things as well," Alastor requested. Ike nodded in response and took the Cocytus as Shana handed it to him.

"Hope your plans keep going well," Ike told Yuji and Shana as he put on the pendant.

"You too," Yuji said. "We all have to keep working hard."

Shana intertwined her fingers with Yuji's as they held hands, seeing off the CEO with the Flame of Heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>This chapter ended up waaaaaaay longer than I thought it would .

I assume you readers have picked up on the kind of pattern I will be going with now?

Has anyone noticed any familiar faces from Shakugan no Shana Final so far, even if I didn't put in their names yet?


	4. Retrace: Inheritance

Yukari Sakai turned over as she felt the sun on her face. She had spent all night until early morning finishing her favorite videogame for the fourth time, on Hardcore mode. It was a weekend after all, and she did not have any plans for today, so she refused to get up.

At least, she tried to. Her aunt-by-blood, Yumiko Sakai, came in and pulled her blanket off her. Yukari's unconscious body simply curled up in response.

Yumiko balled up the blanket and threw it into Yukari's face, waking the teenage girl. "I'll be gone for a while, they've asked me to escort the Prime Minister while he personally inspected the region," she told the younger girl.

Yukari sleepily raised an arm to wave without looking. It wasn't the first time, nor was it a rare occurrence, that Yumiko had to go off to other places for a mission. There was even a time when she had to go overseas to help take down an organized syndicate.

"Take care," Yukari said as she waved her aunt off. Yumiko nodded once and turned to go on her way.

Half an hour later, Yukari sat up and blinked, unable to fall asleep again.

"Too bad, I really wanted to see where the dream went from there," she said to herself. "Fifth time I've seen it too."

Glancing outside her window, she noticed several men carrying materials heading in the direction of the river.

"Well, I don't really have anything else to do today," she shrugged. Tying the sides of her hair into pigtails, she decided to go out and wander the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Retrace Chapter: Inheritance<strong>

* * *

><p>Yukari, dressed in a blouse with yellow stripes, with a skirt to match, walked by herself along the river of Misaki City. As she did, she observed a number of people, all humans, preparing for a festival along the wide bank. The event in mention was none other than the Misago Festival.<p>

She smiled a little. Like the dream before, she had also envisioned a number of dreams, very similar to each other, if not exactly the same, taking place in the same festival. However, she was nowhere in it. Instead, there were always the same characters: her own parents, Kazumi Yoshida, Margery Daw, Khamsin N'bhw, Keisaku Satou, and Eita Tanaka. And the events were always the same: raptors of flame overhead, an odd transforming robot, a monocle revealing the blue flame of a Torch in her father's chest…

It felt as if she had been there, and yet was not. This, and the dream earlier that day, was just two among many different visions of events she was sure had happened in the past. For most of them, she had done research to confirm if they had truly happened. While she had managed to find evidence that they were indeed true, what was written within the books lacked detail, or contained altered details, her dreams appeared to show more than what anyone else may have known about the events.

They stretched as far back as her father meeting Shana for the first time, until the everyday workings of Giralda Inc. and the Eternal Alliance. The dreams never came in any significant order, nor did they have a pattern for when they would happen.

Yukari had never told anyone about it, other than her aunt Yumiko and her grandmother Chigusa, and on occasion, Hayato Ike, a close friend of the family and someone she looked up to. They did not seem to find it to be something too odd, however, and it was apparent that they thought that Yukari was probably missing her parents too much.

Yukari shrugged as she continued on. Of course, nothing would happen during this year's festival. Misaki City, after all, was also the center of the special police force comprised of Flame Haze and elite Denizens.

She took out her purse and measured her funds. "Hmm, wouldn't hurt to get myself a yukata for this year," she told herself. "I already outgrew mom's a couple of years ago."

* * *

><p>A young man with wild black hair, wearing a black vest over a plain white shirt and pants, backflipped through the air as he evaded multiple blades flying in his direction. Everywhere around him, wood, steel and concrete had suffered a long, clean gash. The entire area was shaded crimson. However, a number of people were fleeing the area, completely unhindered by the red sky. Behind the citizens, a few men and women in dark military armor covered their escape. They raised their rifles at their target and unloaded whole clips into it.<p>

Before the fighters was a large dragon-like Denizen. It was dark green, without wings but had four massive claws and blades all over its body. It roared but did not flinch as the hail of bullets fell upon it. Digging its claws into the ground, it crouched with a low growl.

"Everyone get down!" the young man said while running forward, sliding on the ground at the last second.

He felt the air whoosh above his head as the blades on the dragon suddenly launched themselves everywhere, spinning and cutting every which way, tearing through even the toughest cover. One of the men fighting uttered a cry of pain as a blade sliced him in half from across the midsection. As soon as he had died, however, his remains turned gray and petrified as they fell to the floor.

The young man glanced at him, then got to his feet and continued towards the dragon. He, as well as his backup, knew that the man would be fine. When everything within the Fuzetsu would be repaired, so would his body. Several years back, Leanan-sidhe, the creator of the original Fuzetsu, had altered and modified the Unrestricted Method to allow any human to move freely within it. On top of that, as soon as any human suffered a fatal injury, they would automatically go into a sort of chrono-stasis, exactly as what would have happened to any regular human with the original Fuzetsu, thus allowing their bodies to be repaired in case anything unfortunate happened to them. Upon its development, it immediately became law to discard all use of the old Fuzetsu and to use the new spell instead.

"The armor of that Denizen seems to be too thick for our external cuts or their bullets," said a deep male voice coming from the black gauntlet, bearing intricate and arcane markings, on the young man's left arm. "Do you think that perhaps what we studied about mythical dragons may be of use in this situation, Kotaro?"

Kotaro nodded as he flipped forward and dodged the blades returning to their owner. "Worth a shot Balthazar, but easier said than done!"

He closed the distance between him and his enemy and leapt just as the dragon attempted to take him into his jaws. In midair, Kotaro grabbed the Denizen by the nostril and pulled his foe's head up with all his might. As he did this, the less armored neck of the Denizen was exposed.

"Shoot now!" he yelled to the men behind him, struggling to keep the Denizen vulnerable.

Once again, the men and women unloaded hundreds of rounds at the Denizen, this time, aiming for its exposed area. The dragon roared in pain and backed away, shaking its head violently to throw the Flame Haze off. It soon succeeded, and the Flame Haze rolled across the ground, although at that point, flames were already bleeding heavily out of the Denizen's neck.

With a growl, it launched itself into the air, jumping from rooftop to rooftop away from the scene at surprising speed.

Kotaro picked himself up and glared in the general direction of the fleeing dragon, teeth gnashed together as he made a growl of his own.

"Keep your head Kotaro," said Balthazar. "It won't be too hard to track it."

Kotaro took a deep breath and nodded. "Right," he said. "Can't let it get to me." He glanced to the humans who had fought alongside him.

"We'll take care of things here," the squad captain said as he activated a wrist mounted device that was both technological and arcane. "You go ahead and finish it off."

* * *

><p>Yukari smiled as she looked through the window of a shop and found a pair of good sandals. Sure, they seemed a little old fashioned, but they seemed pretty elegant in her taste.<p>

She was just about to go in when a metallic-sounding screech filled the air and a beast much larger than herself landed on the street close to her. Immediately, the people around her ran away as fast as their legs could carry them. At the same time, a patrolling officer slammed the button of a device on his belt before fleeing for his life as well.

The device, borrowing Power of Existence from the intangible yet ever-present Grid, deployed a Fuzetsu over the area. Even if no one could face the threat, at the very least, every officer was trained to use their triggers at the slightest hint of public danger.

Just as Yukari was about to flee as well, the Denizen fired blades every which way, tearing everything in the narrow street to shreds. The young girl herself shrieked as a blade tore through her upper body in a vertical gash between her neck and shoulder.

A moment later, a cloud of black feathers came from above and blocked the Denizen's vision. Following it, Kotaro landed and dove headfirst at his opponent.

Like an ethereal ghost, he passed through the body of the beast, spinning with arms wide. The Denizen growled in agony as it felt itself getting ripped and torn up from within its own armor.

Kotaro regained his tangibility as he reemerged from the dragon's rear. Evading a swish from the tail by leaping, he watched as his enemy staggered to the side, momentarily exposing its weak, bleeding point once again.

Kotaro wasted no time. He quickly strafed to a better angle and, gathering as much Negative Power of Existence from the air as he could, condensed them into a single black claw on his right hand. With a lunge as fast as the wind, he slashed at the Denizen's neck. As he passed, the dragon finally keeled over and, a moment later, dissolved into flame.

Confirming his target's ultimate defeat, Kotaro plopped on the ground, taking deep breaths.

"I am aware that you are exhausted, but you still have one duty to fulfill before anything else," said Balthazar.

"I know, I know," Kotaro replied. "Just let me catch my breath."

He stood up again and raised his hand to borrow Power of Existence from the same Grid that supplied power to the Fuzetsu to repair his surroundings. However, out of the corner of his eye, he witnessed something he had never expected to see.

Yukari Sakai knelt there, her eyes wide, still in shock with what had just happened. She was surprised by the dragon, of course, but she had already known about Denizens from the beginning. What really shocked her, however, was the fact that she was still conscious, alive, unfrozen, yet with a massive split across her torso.

Her body still, she looked into the deep gash on her body. She had expected to see exposed and mutilated muscles, flesh and bone, but instead she saw a deep hollowness under her skin. From within that hollowness, a crimson flame emerged and formed itself into a spell insignia which wrapped around her body gently. Her two halves rejoined as a warm red flame mended them together. The spell faded, and she appeared as if she had never been touched.

"What on earth…?" Kotaro muttered as he approached the girl slowly. Balthazar was curious as well.

"Who are you child?" he asked. "Are you the daughter of a skilled Denizen, bound to a human?"

If Yukari had regained her senses, she would know what he meant. Normally, a person with the blood of a human and the flame of a Denizen would still be frozen if fatally injured within a Fuzetsu. However, it was plausible that a child more Denizen than human would be unaffected and may possess the ability to heal themselves. Such a breed was extremely rare to come by, though.

Balthazar was aware that this may not be the case, however. Thinking on it again, he realized that in the few seconds he had watched her, she was hollow within, similar to a Torch. But Torches were also a very rare existence nowadays, and on top of that, this one had a flame no other Torch had in history.

"My… My name is Yukari Sakai," the girl answered.

If Balthazar could raise his eyebrows, he would have. A Torch-like quality, a crimson flame, and the name Sakai. It was certainly intriguing. And he needed to know.

"Come with us," he told the girl. She simply nodded, still half in shock.

Kotaro turned around and began to repair the environment. As he worked, he spoke to his contractor.

"You have any idea who she is?" he asked.

"Yes, it's something I've been looking into for several years now, even before I made the pact with you," said Balthazar. "She may finally be a real lead."

"I see. But where are we going? I'm used to you making decisions for both of us, but I still need to know some things."

"The headquarters for Giralda Inc. If she is who I think she is, the person in charge might have some much-needed information."

* * *

><p>Kotaro glanced at the girl standing beside him as they rode up the elevator. She was still staring at nothing, probably still affected by today's events.<p>

"Are you alright?" he said. It was a stupid thing to ask, but he still felt compelled to ask.

Yukari blinked and looked back at him with a forced smile and nodded a little. "Thanks for saving me earlier," she said.

"I was just doing my job," said Kotaro as he scratched the back of his head. "That Denizen was making a big mess of things."

"By the way, what's your name?" Yukari asked. "I already gave mine."

"Just call me Kotaro," the young man replied, then gave his title as well, "The Streaking Raven."

"And you may call me Balthazar, the Ethereal Howl," said his contractor.

"Oh, my sister told me about you," Yukari said. "She said you were the new guy."

"Your sister?" Kotaro asked. Yukari nodded, finally beginning to regain her former cheerfulness as she spoke.

"Yumiko Sakai, she said that she had to 'save your ass' a few times, when you were facing a big group or a strong enemy."

Kotaro rolled his eyes. "She hasn't had to do that for the past couple of weeks," he said.

"In his defense, this is his first year as a Flame Haze," said Balthazar.

"Bal!" Kotaro flustered. "She doesn't have to know that!"

Yukari giggled. "He seemed to do pretty well as I see it," she said.

Balthazar agreed. "He's still green, but he's also very talented," he said.

Kotaro let out an exasperated sigh.

* * *

><p>Yukari stood outside the office of Giralda's CEO. Leaning back on the wall, she remembered the day's events. It all seemed like a blur, but she could still remember the pain, and the strange yet warm feeling as her body somehow healed itself. She put a hand on her chest.<p>

I'm not a human, she now knew. But now she wondered what she was if not that.

The door to the office opened and Kotaro emerged. He jerked a thumb backwards to the office. "She wants you to come in," he said. "I've gotta get back to the headquarters and file in my report. Necessary, but annoying."

As he took his leave, the girl behind him spoke. "Will I ever see you again?"

Kotaro looked over his shoulder. "Maybe," he answered.

As he went inside the elevator and the doors shut, Balthazar spoke.

"We will definitely have to meet with her again," he said. "There are still too many questions I need answered."

"Planning on begging me to spy on her?" Kotaro asked.

"You know me better than that. Besides, I won't even need to ask you to, am I right?"

Kotaro turned his face away from the gauntlet, trying to hide a faint blush. "What are you talking about?"

"Heh, you're still young."

* * *

><p>As Yukari timidly entered the office, two hands fell on her shoulders and her eyes met a bespectacled face.<p>

A female one.

"He told me everything Sakai-san," said Fujita, for indeed it was her. She had aged little through the years, stressful as they were for her. Her hair was still short, but not tied back in a small bun behind her head. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Yukari nodded and smiled. "Still confused, but alive," she said. "Do you have any idea what happened to me Fujita-san?"

"A little," Fujita answered. "But not much. But I know someone who might know quite a lot. You'll get your answers tomorrow."

The current CEO of the company gestured to a couch to one side of the room. "I want you to stay here tonight," she said. "Just because we want to feel you'll be safer. I've already contacted your grandmother."

Yukari sat down on the couch and felt her butt sink into it. It was ridiculously soft. Glancing out the equally ridiculously large window behind the CEO's desk, she saw that it was already evening.

"Thanks for the offer, Fujita-san," she said. Her stomach suddenly rumbled and she flushed red. "Uhm… any place I can have dinner around here?"

* * *

><p>The pale moonlight leaked into the CEO's office. Fujita was fast asleep on her reclined chair, and Yukari curled up on the couch. Another dream.<p>

She never had two successive dreams in a row, but she wasn't surprised at what she witnessed.

Her father, Yuji Sakai, still completely unaware at what was going on, had been wounded very similarly to how she was that day. And now that she thought about it, it was the same street too.

Her lips formed a smile as she watched her mother, Shana, handily defeat the Rinne that had attacked her father. The young female Flame Haze turned to Yuji and mended his wound, breathing on it as she held the two halves together while it healed.

History seemed to repeat itself today, she thought.

* * *

><p>The next day, Yukari was delighted to see Yumiko again, along with Chigusa. Her aunt and grandmother embraced Yukari closely, continually saying that they were glad she was safe. Yukari was even more delighted to see the person come in the office after her remaining family.<p>

"Welcome home, Prime Minister Hayato Ike," Fujita greeted the man. Like the current CEO, Ike's face had aged well, despite having even more stress to deal with throughout the years. He still wore glasses, and his hair was the same, although it had begun graying from the sides.

"Just call me Ike when we're not in public, remember?" he said, then faced the fidgeting Yukari. He embraced her like a doting uncle.

"I heard about what happened," he said as he pulled away and took a seat beside the couch. Fujita, Chigusa and Yumiko sat down as well.

"It took no convincing to get him to cancel all his plans to come here," Fujita added. "Thanks to you, we might finally have a lead as to what had happened to your parents and Hecate, and where they might be."

Ike turned to Fujita. "You managed to procure it, I hope?" The CEO nodded and produced a golden monocle.

"That's the very same Hougu Kazumi Yoshida used on my dad, isn't it?" Yukari asked, indicating the object passed to the Prime Minister.

Ike nodded. "Still having those dreams?" he asked.

"Yeah, I actually had another last night. The time my mom and dad met."

"I see," Ike said as he raised the monocle to his eye in Yukari's direction. At first, he could see nothing, as though she were a regular human. Then, he thought of the crimson flame he had been told about, and suddenly, the flame of a Torch within Yukari was made visible within him. But it was not just any Torch flame, but a crimson red flame.

"It seems that it's only visible if you are aware of it to begin with," he said as he passed the monocle to Chigusa. "But until now, no one has ever noticed this. If that's the case, then I can safely assume that before your father went off to do whatever he set out to do, he put an Unrestricted Method on you that probably allowed you to appear human, and grow as a human, when you had been a Torch all your life."

The news hit Yukari hard. "Wait… so you mean… I've always been a Torch?" she said. Ike nodded.

"It's very likely," he said. "I've thought about plenty of possibilities on the way here."

"But why would she grow up as a Torch?" Yumiko said as she looked through the monocle. "As recorded, three years back, a Flame Haze and a Torch also married, and their child was a human."

Ike rubbed his chin with the tip of his fist. "It could be coincidence, or this could have been planned. Who knows what was going on in Yuji's head. He probably knew something we didn't."

"In either case, how could she have grown up as a Torch?" Fujita said. "Never mind her body maturing, how did she not burn out all those years? The Grid keeps track of any Torch who is sustained by it, but we never got any record of her in it."

"Maybe she has a capacity as large as my brother had?" Yumiko suggested. Ike shook his head.

"If such was the case, any Denizen or Flame Haze would have noticed it easily. That much energy would make you feel as if you were standing next to a planet," he explained. "Even the Unrestricted Method concealing your nature as a Torch couldn't hide that."

Ike paused and looked hard at Yukari, sitting on the couch, taking everything in. Her grandmother sat beside her, silently holding her hand.

"No, there's more than one Unrestricted Method placed on her," Ike deduced. "Besides the self-healing spell from yesterday, knowing Sakai, there are dozens of Unrestricted Methods in you for your own protection. But what could possibly sustain that many Unrestricted Methods as well as your own existence?"

Yukari's eyes widened. At this point, she already had inkling, but she wasn't sure how she would feel if she was right. It would certainly turn her life around. Her hand tightened and she began to tremble.

"My conclusion, is that, while you have the crimson fire of the Flame of Heaven, which I still have no idea how it could have passed onto you," Ike said, "you are no mere Torch, but a Mystes. And not just any Mystes either…"

Yukari gasped deeply and stood up as she exclaimed. "The Mystes of the Reiji Maigo!"

Ike nodded. "Now that we're aware of it, we can probably prove it now too," he said. "I'll make sure that only the most trusted people will confirm it. But, there's no doubt as far as I can see."

Yukari sat down again, taking it all in. She smiled, and held her grandmother's hand tightly again.

"Hehe… Seems like Dad did leave me a present before he left, mom too," she said as tears began to stream down her face. They were not tears of sadness, but more of joy. Yukari had never met her parents in person, even if she had seen glimpses of them in her dreams, but now, she felt as if they were in her. Chigusa smiled as well, and embraced her granddaughter.

The others watched her silently for a while. When the girl stopped, Ike spoke again.

"You know, I don't think you just inherited the crimson flame and the Reiji Maigo, but something else," Ike said. "I've never told anyone this, but it's been bothering me for years as I've watched you grow up. But I'm resolved now, and you need to know. You see, you're the splitting image of someone I knew, or should have known."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old photo. It seemed to be something from a photo booth at an arcade, not that they were common nowadays. In it was a young man on either side: Yuji Sakai and Hayato Ike. Between them was a girl who looked exactly the same as Yukari did, down to the smallest detail. But there was one difference between them: the girl in the photo seemed so sad and melancholic, as if she had given up all will to continue existing.

"This never appeared in my dreams," Yukari said.

Ike shrugged, as if he wasn't surprised. "It should be at least twenty one years old," he said. "Your father managed to restore it a few months before he vanished. It was actually close to when you were about to be born."

Yukari continued to gaze at the photo, or rather, the girl in the photo. It was as if she was being sucked into the empty, dead eyes of the girl in the photo. Ike continued, knowing she was still listening intently.

"Yuji and I went to an arcade with this girl, a Torch, who was about to fade away." He smiled. "He wanted to make her final hours memorable. He and her watched the sunset together, until she finally faded away. Then, your mother absorbed what little remained of her existence into her."

Yukari's hand began trembling, and her gaze on the photo deepened, as if to consume it. Ike, aware that his next few words would be a trigger, spoke slowly.

"Her name was Yukari Hirai."

Yukari's eyes snapped open widely, big dark spheres reflecting the image of the girl. Her hands shook violently, but her eyes remained locked on to the girl in the photo. Chigusa continued to hold her granddaughter, supporting her as she took in this new revelation. Even Yumiko held her other hand.

Suddenly, Yukari threw the photo aside, trembling.

"What's the matter dear?" Chigusa asked in a gentle tone.

Yukari, closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm just afraid… I feel like if I think about it too much… If I keep looking at it... I'll disappear," she said. Besides, she felt she had already learned a lot for one day.

"Well, there's one more thing," Ike said.

"There's more?" Yukari said, unsure how to feel now.

"Those dreams you've been having," Ike said. "It's just a thought, a guess even, but what if they're actually memories contained within the Reiji Maigo. It's just a theory, though. How much have you seen with your dreams?"

"From since my dad met my mom," Yukari answered. "I also have had dreams of everyday times, Konoe Fumina, the Snake of the Festival, the three-way war, and, if you put it chronologically, I'd say the dreams end at around the time just before the Human-Crimson War. For some reason, I've never had any dreams about that."

Ike nodded. "Makes sense," he said in a low voice. "That was when _they_ finally made their full appearance, even if history never recorded them. Yuji probably wanted to make sure you didn't know until you were ready to know. If that's the case, maybe he also made it so that the Reiji Maigo can project its memories. Again, it's still speculation."

"So, is that what we'll test her with?" Yumiko asked, leaning back on the couch, cross-legged. Ike nodded.

"Perhaps I can bring up some old memories if I told her about what really happened during the Human-Crimson War," Ike said.


	5. Memory: Declaration of War

Fort Knox.

Among humans, it is said to be the most impregnable fortress. Also said to contain gold or some other invaluable object, it is heavily guarded by no less than an army of its own. Guns of all shapes and sizes threatened anyone foolhardy enough to attempt to break in. And every kind of wall upon wall barred passage into the compound. Not even Washington was as well protected.

One lone man stood before its gates, unflinching, unafraid, even as he was approached by a score of well armed men.

From under the cowl of his black cloak, he grinned. With a single motion, he discarded the cloak, letting it drift away in the wind. He revealed himself to be a handsome man, yet with a pale complexion. His hair was blue, as were his pupils, and he wore a white business coat and pants, along with a necktie.

Trained to react, the men pulled the triggers on their rifles a split second after he had moved. But the one man was faster.

In a split of that split second, he had drawn twenty silver Luger pistols from his person, each of them floating in the air save for two that he held in his hands. In one fell burst of gunfire, he laid waste to not only the men that came out to greet him, but also to any backup right behind them.

Keeping his grin, the elegantly dressed man proceeded to casually walk through the wreckage, completely unmatched.

* * *

><p><strong>Memory: Declaration of War<strong>

* * *

><p>It was late at night over Misaki City.<p>

Hecate stepped back from the pillar-like generator after placing the mercury coin, a Midnight Core, in its cylindrical center chamber. Upon Yuji throwing the switch, the device powered up, and the coin began to suspend in the air at the center of its chamber, rapidly increasing its rotating speed. At the same time, the blue flame of raw Power of Existence was slowly siphoned from it, released through the top of the generator.

From atop the tall A-shaped structure of the Daitetsu Bridge, the blue flame streamed in various directions, connecting to a number of towers and antennas atop buildings. As they made contact, spell insignias shone around it, and the streams branched out to meet more pinnacles, spreading the Power of Existence all over Misaki City.

In Sereiden, Fujita watched as bright blue lines scattered, multiplied and crisscrossed throughout the projected image of the city on the Haridan. When the entire city was covered by the web of glowing blue, she dialed a number on her cellphone.

"The Grid is now fully active," she informed Yuji, who had been the one to answer the call on his own phone. "Output is operating at 100%, coverage reached: 100%, and all implanted Unrestricted Methods are active."

"Thanks Fujita," Yuji said to the secretary, then added before hanging up. "It was a big help."

"That should last this city for at least half a decade," Hecate said. Yuji nodded.

"And if it ends up being used for just that Unrestricted Method encoded into it, it could last four times longer," Yuji said. "An Unrestricted Method designed to use up a small amount of Power of Existence in order to slow down the decay of it within nearby entities, like Denizens and Torches. Johan really outdid himself."

"Speaking of which, we should tell the others that the first Grid works well," Shana said cheerfully.

Alastor agreed. "I am sure that Johan and Leanan-sidhe would be pleased. As for the Seeking Researcher…"

Hecate made a small giggle. "It would be hard for him to not be more pleased than he already is," she said.

Yuji nodded. "It's been a few months since we last saw any of them," he said. "Even my mom, dad and sister went to Europe along with Carmel-san and Sophie-san."

"The work just never ends for us," Alastor said.

"Well, it will for just tonight at least," Yuji said as he stretched, then put an arm around his little wife.

Shana blushed a very deep crimson, head bowed and too shy to say a word. Hecate knew exactly why, even if her mind and soul was not linked to them. She smiled a little.

"Go ahead without me," she said. "I still have to adjust a few things in the implanted Unrestricted Methods."

"I will stay as well," said Alastor. "She may need a second opinion."

Yuji nodded as Shana sheepishly handed Alastor over to the Priestess. "We'll see you guys later," the Mystes said before taking off into the sky, hand-in-hand with the blazing-haired girl riding on wings of crimson flame.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, with her work done on the Grid, for she really did have to alter a few of the spells to make it more efficient, Hecate cruised through towards her home with Shana and Yuji. Her hair and mantle fluttered in the wind, and Alastor's vessel swayed as well as the soft touch of wind brushed against her.<p>

"With that project out of the way, all that would be left here is reactivating the perpetual night of the Palace of Stars," Alastor said. Hecate made a small nod.

"I'm looking forward to that," she said.

"You are the key to the completion of that res-," Alastor began, until Hecate interrupted him.

"What is that?" she said with a tone of urgency. Her sharp gaze fixed on a very dim and faint light in the sky, gradually getting closer to the city.

"Do you sense something odd about it?" Alastor asked.

"No, there are no Unrestricted Methods or any kind of manipulation of Power of Existence on it. However, I sense something else… Like the wish of death."

"This is not the first time you've had that feeling. We should take a closer look, and quickly."

Hecate, mimicking Shana's ability, sprouted wings of bright blue flame and accelerated in the direction of the unidentified object. In a single moment, she had managed to come close enough to inspect it. When she did, she matched the object's speed as it continued towards the city. Her eyes widened as the realization of the object's identity dawned on her.

"A nuclear missile?" Alastor exclaimed, without any attempt at hiding his apparent confusion. It was certainly something he had never expected to see.

Hecate continued to gape in confusion as well, until the voice of a certain Mystes spoke to her mind directly.

_Hecate, what's going on? _

_There's a nuclear missile heading straight for the city,_ said the Priestess, regaining her usual composure. She allowed the Mystes to view what was right in front of her. _Give it thirty seconds._ She estimated.

The Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, who had sensed her distress, was forced to abandon whatever he was doing to communicate with the Priestess. Through the link between his mind and hers, shared also with Shana, they could speak directly, without any obstruction. In a single instant, in a single fraction of a second, the Priestess poured all her thoughts into the Mystes, and he could reply in kind within the same instant. An entire dialogue between them could take place in only one or two seconds.

_We'll have to destroy it_, Yuji said. _We don't have any time to think of anything else. Hecate, since you're already there, you'll have to do it._

_I'll have to get rid of it in a way that the bomb doesn't explode._

_There's that, but you can also eradicate it completely without the blast reaching the city._

_I understand. By the way, why is Shana so silent?_

_Oh, don't worry about her. She's just pissed that an emergency happened now of all times._

…_You two aren't done yet?_

_Shut up, shut up, shut UP!_ Shana joined in. Then she forced herself to be rational. _You'll have to use one of your strongest powers. Anything less than that wouldn't be enough to completely annihilate the bomb_ _along with the energy inside it._

_Wait! Before you do that, Hecate, you have to read it with your Synchronization,_ Yuji said_. I know we're pressed for time, so we'll just have to make do with at least a fragment of its memory. It would be pointless to eliminate this threat, but fail to avoid another because we had no clue._

_Alright_, Hecate said before closing her eyes and tapping her dainty finger on the missile. A single memory of the missile's construction became hers.

"My advisor here tells me that the target would likely survive this preemptive strike," said a voice. It was in English, and undoubtedly in an American accent. Nothing could be seen of the speaker, as the missile had been covered in tarpaulin.

Another voice was heard. This time it was German. "Even if they do, there is no way they would go unscathed. Then we will strike them while they struggle to regain their bearings."

Another voice. Russian. "But don't you think that sending such a force there would be overkill. I believe I say that on behalf of the other participating countries."

Yet another. A Frenchman. "Indeed, and what about their government?"

One more voice. Ironically, it was Japanese. "Gentlemen, I believe you understand the importance of how hard we must hit on our first strike. We cannot risk anything less than overkill against what we are up against, is that not something that the war between the Red Army versus the Nazis has taught us? And I agree, we must strike swiftly, when they are weak, and when they least expect it. We cannot afford to give them the advantage of momentum. Oh, and don't worry about their government, I will deal with that matter personally."

_We'll deal with that when it comes to it_, Yuji said urgently. Although the Trinity could communicate everything in an instant, reading the memories of the missile took ten, and it was now closing in on the bridge in the middle of the city. _Hecate, get rid of it now!_

_Don't worry,_ the Priestess responded before flying ahead of the missile, summoning her staff, Trigon, in her hand.

She landed on the edge of the bridge and whirled around to glare at the oncoming nuclear missile. She knew she needed to act quickly, without causing any damage to her beloved city. She could not risk using a Fuzetsu, for whoever sent the threat their way would at the very least be aware of the time halting seal, and may have taken precautions against it. There was no time to disarm it with an appropriate spell either, and the impact from dropping could trigger the bomb to explode anyway. Hecate also knew that Shana was right, an attack powerful enough to crush even energy, such as what she had used against Yoshimitsu's final form, would be an effective way to deal with the problem.

But the Priestess had thought of a third, more efficient method, one that only she could use.

She raised Trigon towards the rapidly incoming and chimed it. The rings on the staff rang, and echoes filled the air. Before her, a tiny ball of darkness, a blackness so deep that it was impossible to see it, or anything beyond it, generated out of thin air. As more flames of death, more Negative Power of Existence, condensed into the ball, it expanded.

No longer a slave to the void, or even to the fear of it, the Supreme Throne Hecate was now the master of the void, and had created one for the moment, for a single purpose. To swallow anything and everything that came into contact with it.

As the missile came within a distance of five feet from the Priestess, it came into contact with the void. It immediately warped as it touched nothingness, and vanished completely, without a trace, as it was sucked into nothingness.

With its purpose of creation served, the void collapsed into itself and became no more, and all existence that it had occupied and obstructed was visible once more.

_Thanks Hecate, you really saved us there_, Yuji told her.

* * *

><p>It was a small house, like the one Yuji used to live in, but it was a good enough place for three people. Two floors and a roof garden managed by Hecate, along with a smaller and larger bedroom, and a kitchen and living room below, were simple features that made a good home. Ever since Shana had adopted the surname of Sakai, she and Yuji had decided to live in their own home, bought with their own money, earned from Giralda Inc's investments on them. Hecate had also decided to live with them, unable to bear living in the huge mansion by herself. Thus, the three had begun living together.<p>

The morning after the incident with the missile, Hecate, Shana and Yuji had their breakfast together, with Alastor's vessel sitting on the table beside the Flame Haze. At the same time, they watched the news, hoping to learn any more clues from the human side.

At a press conference, the president of the United States of America took the stand. He was Caucasian, well built, tall and had dark hair. He also seemed to be in his fifties or early sixties. His voice also seemed to match the American voice from the nuclear missile's memory.

"My fellow Americans, my fellow brothers, sisters, fathers and mothers, my fellow humans, I stand in front of you today so that you may know the truth," the president began. "A great calamity is upon us. Rather, it would be safer to say that there has always been a perpetual calamity, and we have always been blind to it."

"We had done our best to hide the incident, until now. Today, I fear, we have no choice but to reveal that the rumors about Fort Knox are true. A week ago, we found the base to be completely destroyed, with nothing more than a handful of stone left on the land where it once was."

"That can't be," said Alastor. "I know of a pair of very capable Flame haze living close to that area. Even if they were defeated by some force or foe, we would have received some word of it."

"Unless whatever attacked the base killed them too quickly for them to do anything," Hecate said ominously.

Yuji and Shana stared at her silently, not because they did not believe her, but for the opposite reason. They both believed she was right, with no doubts what so ever, and they all knew that whatever they would likely face soon would be a force that no Flame Haze or Denizen, other than themselves, could stand against.

The president continued. "But even more strange was that records showed that the base was completely unmanned. This has never happened in recorded history at any point or time. After all, it houses our greatest treasures. It is as if there were meant to be guards when there were none, as if they should have existed, yet did not."

Yuji, Shana and Hecate tensed. All three of them did not even need to look at each other to find agreement. They knew that millennia old secret would soon be a secret no longer.

"Not too long after the incident, my advisor explained to me what had truly occurred at Fort Knox," the president said as he stood aside, allowing another man to take the stand.

The Trinity gaped as they saw who it was. He was Japanese, with a very familiar face, akin to a close friend of theirs.

Kensei Satou. Keisaku's father.

"This is a matter I have thoroughly studied for many years, and I do not need to present more proof to make you believe me, Fort Knox is enough," he spoke loudly, with authority and clarity. His voice was still the same as before, but this time, it was as if it had deepened, heightened, and echoed throughout the world.

"I know…"

"That voice…"

Shana turned to Yuji and Hecate. As if in agreement with the two, Alastor uttered a low "Hrmm."

"Since ancient times, humans who were supposed to exist did not. How many times has history changed because someone vanished without us knowing, and their deeds forgotten? I am here to tell you why this is. Beings from another realm, the Crimson Realm, have come to our world to consume the very existence of every man, woman and child on this planet, before making it their own. Along with their existence, they take away the memories associated with them, making them less than nothingness."

"With this in mind, can anyone stand before me and say without any doubt that no one has really disappeared from their side? No? Of course! How would you know if it even happened? Yes, all of you may be victim of this. All of you may have had some brother, sister or friend disappear forever without you even knowing about them. No one's existence is safe."

"There are also the Flame Haze, humans who have betrayed their own kind to bandy with the alien invaders. They draw power from them, and seek to dominate the people they had once stood by, served, and protected.

"In the ages past, these savage beings have never been able to unite to take over our world, but now, a leader has risen among them. And as I speak, the world's finest armies are on their way to defeat him and save our world. The enemy's name is Yuji Sakai, a traitor to mankind. He-"

Suddenly, a fork stabbed into the screen of the television, smashing into the screen. Yuji and Hecate turned to its origin to see a very unforgiving Shana, still in her throwing-release stance.

"How could he say all that after everything you've done for them?" Shana said, head bowed. Her knuckles whitened as she tightened her clenched fist. "Armies sent to fight you, even when you went through hell and back to protect everyone, even them? Why?"

Yuji's eyes were on his wife. Taking her hand in his, he gently pulled her into his embrace.

"I know you're angry, all the more so because they want to harm me," Yuji said softly. "But they don't know what they're doing. There are many things they have gotten wrong. We have to right those wrongs. Just as with the Denizens, just as with the Flame Haze, we have to continue protecting them even if they become our enemy."

Yuji kissed Shana's forehead. As he did so, the sound of jet engines roared above their home.

"But first, we must protect this city we love."


	6. Memory: Rain of Steel

**Author's Note:** Due to the anime revealing the true color of Yuji's flame, I have edited the previous chapters so that his flame is azure blue, as it should be. (And if I haven't yet, I'll get to it soon) I will continue using azure blue for his flame from this point onwards as well. If I have missed some corrections from past chapters, please let me know.

* * *

><p>120,000 human citizens.<p>

5000 Crimson Denizens.

1200 Flame Haze.

And 3 godlike beings.

These are the number of people residing in Misaki City. In the years past, many battles had taken place, but always in secret, under the red veil of frozen time. Today, however, every one of its citizens, without exception, would experience real war.

The air was filled with the scream of artillery and rockets as the projectiles flew every which way, crashing into buildings, streets and cars, wrecking everything and setting them ablaze. Following after the barrage, accompanied by tanks and rocket vehicles, soldiers from various nations advanced in battalions, shooting every living thing in sight. Their orders were to kill every Denizen and Flame Haze in the city, and they were not going to take any chances by sparing some mercy.

A Denizen broke from his human form and changed back into a goblin-like creature with long claws and an eyeball for a head. As it tried to escape, it was immediately gunned down by a hundred bullets.

As the vanguard reloaded their weapons, a woman and child huddled to one side of the street. Of course, the child couldn't help but cry as she witnessed the carnage that had just taken place. Upon hearing the sound, a few of the soldiers turned to the pair and raised their rifles.

Only to be blown away with the rest of their comrades as a hail of energy fell upon them from above. In that one barrage, more than three battalions worth of men was utterly annihilated, and yet the woman and child remained untouched.

They looked up to see their rescuer descending, a young girl with teal hair who appeared to barely be in her teens, wearing a white priestess robe and a unique white hat. In her hand was a golden staff with a triangle head that chimed when she shook it. She stared coldly at the armored vehicles she had not yet fired upon.

The machines did not waste time retaliating. Like one, they unleashed a barrage of cannon fire, missiles, rockets, and all manner of ordinance, yet the Priestess was unfazed. She calmly pointed her staff at her attackers as they fired upon her, and uttered a single word.

"Aster."

Another shower of bright energy not only intercepted every projectile headed her way, but tore through the vehicles that had fired them, as if they were made of paper. Satisfied that the advance had been stopped for now in this sector, she chimed her staff to signal to the forces behind her.

On foot, a number of Crimson Denizens of every shape and size, along with a few Flame Hazes, took defensive positions and secured the perimeter. One of the Denizens noticed the woman, who cringed at the sight of the creature. But the Denizen merely gestured for her to flee while she can, and she did without hesitation, yet with plenty of confusion.

As she ran with her child, she glanced back. The Priestess flew towards a column of smoke that rose in another part of the city.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, close to the border of the city, riding on wings of flame that emerged from her black long coat, a girl with flaming crimson hair and blazing red eyes flew ahead of her rallied troops. As she quickly closed the distance between her and her foes, her Denizen and Flame Haze allies did their best to support her from a distance, though it was not needed.<p>

Any and every bullet that came in her direction instantly evaporated from the intense heat of the flames shrouding her. As she came closer, soldiers began to turn and flee, although the large tanks feared her not, and opened fire.

The girl evaded every cannon shot with ease, and split a tank down the middle, from end to end, in a horizontal slash with her burning katana. She rapidly moved on to do the same for each tank, cutting through the thick armor like a knife through butter. At the end of the rows of tanks, she ended her dance of death with a blaze of twisting flame that consumed all around her.

"This is the first time we've ever had to fight humans like this," the deep voice from her pendant said.

The girl nodded as her troops followed behind her to help hold back the oncoming forces. "I know, Flame Hazes were never meant to fight humans," she said. "But we're not just tools for protecting the balance anymore. The humans, Flame Haze, and Denizens in this city are all people, just like me, Yuji, and even Hecate, and we have to protect them since they can't themselves." She smiled and brandished her sword. "And besides, these other people are in the wrong this time."

"And as the God of Atonement, we have to see them punished, am I right?" her Crimson Lord agreed.

The girl nodded again and glanced upwards as fighter jets soared over her.

* * *

><p>High above the city, a young man born of the city, dressed in his own gray long coat, dodged aside as several missiles and fighter jets flew past him. At the corner of his eye, he spotted a missile similar to the nuke from the night before. Without hesitation, he intercepted its flight path and raised a hand to it. Within a second, the missile completely froze over from the inside-out, and the young man promptly smashed it to little pieces of ice.<p>

He turned to see the fighter jets heading in his direction once more. With a glare, he sped forward to meet them head on.

* * *

><p><strong>Memory Chapter: <em>Rain of Steel<em>**

* * *

><p>Yuji dodged and weaved past missiles and Vulcan fire before ascending higher. Most of the jets passed right under him before he came down to land on top of the cockpit of one of the jets. Glancing at the controls, he smashed the glass under him with his fist and reached for the eject switch. The bewildered pilot immediately shot out of the cockpit, deploying a parachute shortly afterward. Meanwhile, Yuji continued to ride on top of the now pilotless fighter jet.<p>

He raised a hand above the controls, and as he did, lines of glowing insignias came out of it and wrapped around his arm before converging into a tiny glowing ball of glowing arcane letters in his hand. The Mystes closed his hand over the orb, absorbing the information he had obtained from the existence. Satisfied, he fired a bolt of azure blue flame that tore through the cockpit and exploded in the engines behind. He leapt off, and the machine exploded in midair a moment after.

Once again taking to the air, Yuji turned to see the jet fighters making another pass at him. He stretched out his hand and, in a flash of azure fire, a massive broad sword appeared in his hand, the Blutsauger.

With the heavy sword in one hand, he aimed it in the direction of the oncoming fighters and a spell circle appeared before its tip. At the same time, the same spell insignia appeared on the eject switches. When the pilots noticed it, they panicked, but did not have time to do anything.

Yuji turned his sword, as if turning a key in a lock. In the next instant, every pilot ejected out of their vehicles at the same time, safely parachuting back down to where a few Denizens and Rinne waited to capture them. The forcefully abandoned jets, now out of control, were swiftly dispatched by a barrage of bright azure energy beams fired from Blutsauger.

"_See that Hecate? If we're going to deal with these guys as efficiently as possible without killing too many of them, it'd be a good idea to use Omnihand,"_ he told the Priestess through his mental link with her. Shana would not have been able to replicate it, even if she had her own abilities unique to her alone, but Hecate was the best among them when it came to using Synchronization-based spells. _"I've absorbed the Script of Existence, so you should be able to do it better than me now."_

It wasn't long until Hecate, following the advice of her closest friend, took down 35 jets within a few minutes with a few chimes of her staff.

* * *

><p>At the enemy army's command center, a large tent with several rows of monitors, officers and adjutants inside it, the American three-star general slammed a hand on his table.<p>

"Blast it! Didn't they say the city would be softened by the attack?" he said.

"The other nuclear missile we had launched earlier had also been intercepted sir," an officer reported to him. "It was taken out without detonation as well."

The general grunted. "Don't fire any more of those, it'd be a waste," he said. He looked at a monitor and watched as the bombers, gunships and aircraft carriers he had sent deeper into the city were shot down by the palace in the sky. "It seems we didn't completely take them by surprise."

He issued another order. "No more bombers and carriers too, they'll just shoot them down as soon as they see them. It seems that castle is taking those aircrafts as priority. But keep sending missiles their way and keep them on the defense, we can't let them use their air superiority to their advantage to the point that they'd start bombarding our ground troops."

"Artillery squadron 4 is set up sir," another officer, a German, told the general.

The leader nodded. "Fire mission on sector D4A3, coordinates 1110 4923," he ordered. It was the spot where the defenders of Misaki were being pushed back more easily than any other area.

* * *

><p>A Flame Haze with the appearance of a young, handsome blonde haired man in a white suit phased through a wall as a launched grenade blew up the car he had momentarily used for cover. It wasn't too long until the wall he had hidden behind was blown away as well, forcing the man to evade gunfire while running away once more.<p>

Ernest Flieder, a Flame Haze bearing the title of Transposer of Corpses and Bodies, was not associated with the Eternal Alliance, but acted as a representative for the reformed Outlaw and for the other Flame Hazes around the world; he had also fought on the side of the Flame Haze under Yoshimitsu during the battle three years prior. He had been tasked with observing the developments of the Alliance in its place of origin and its center, Misaki City. It was not too easy a job, but it was safer than other places at least, with so many people in the city enforcing the law that the True Trinity had devised. At least that's what he had thought.

He looked back to where a few Denizens and a number of Denizens and Rinne had once held out. They were not the strongest among their kind, but even worse was what had happened when he had attempted to deploy a Fuzetsu. Hoping for an easy battle, despite the chance of the enemy having prepared countermeasures for an enemy they felt ready to face, the Flame Haze used to seal of time, and as soon as he had cast it, he and every other Flame Haze and Denizen felt a pain surge through their bodies and paralyze them for a moment. In that one moment, the front line of Denizens and Flame Haze was mowed down by a hail of bullets.

Then came a salvo of missiles and artillery.

Now there was nothing left of them, and craters replaced the spots they had dug in and taken cover. The Flame Haze ducked around a corner.

"Flieder-san, if we don't get away from them soon, we'll be surrounded and overwhelmed!" A timid female voice said from the red rose corsage he wore.

"I know Brigid," Flieder said. "We've been lucky so far, but I think we can give them the slip this time. Too bad they'll break through easily now, and then the rest of the defending forces will be outflanked."

"We have to regroup and help them."

"Like I said, we've been lucky so far. Don't count on that happening too much."

As the squads of men spread out to different streets, one continued to chase after the Flame Haze. They soon spotted him diving to cover in a nearby building. Cautiously, they followed after him inside.

The soldiers spread out in formation when they came in, aiming to outflank their cowardly prey. They found him huddled at the end of the lobby and opened fire. As soon as they did, however, the blonde haired Flame Haze exploded, wiping out the men who once pursued him.

Meanwhile, phasing through walls as he made his way through the damaged buildings, the real Flieder finally managed to escape those hunting him. He grinned.

"Looks like they fell for the bait," he said and leaned back on a wall to rest. Above, he caught a glimpse of a figure shrouded in crimson flame flying in the direction he had once come from. "And we won't have to worry about that sector anymore."

The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter descended on a cluster of her foes and whirled gracefully, unleashing a cyclone of flame in every direction. She gave a blind eye to the men retreating and bailing out of their vehicles. The damage from the artillery from earlier caught her attention however.

"Shinban," she said as a spell circle of crimson flame appeared above her head, and in the middle of that, an eye of crimson fire opened. With it, the Flame Haze could see far off into the distance. It was not hard for her to find two artillery teams set up on the borders of the city, well out of Sereiden's effective range.

"_Do you see that?" _She told Hecate and Yuji as she looked along the border for more artillery teams, and sure enough she found them. _"If they keep that up, our forces will suffer too much."_

"_Let me deal with them," _Hecate said. She certainly was the best choice for the task, as she was the best at ranged fighting.

"_Alright, don't get shot," _Shana said.

"_Take care Hecate, and good luck,"_ said Yuji.

* * *

><p>In the midst of battle, a Crimson Denizen in the shape of a one-eyed ape with spider legs snapped the neck of one of the enemy soldiers. When he did, he opened his large mouth and consumed the existence of his fallen enemy. With that same Power of Existence, he launched fireballs from his hands and blew up several more soldiers. His allies also did well forcing back the enemy until the latter had little choice but to regroup.<p>

As the enemy withdrew temporarily, Yuji dropped down from the sky behind the Denizen, Blutsauger in hand.

"That's it, flee scumbags, before I eat more of ya!" the Denizen arrogantly yelled after them. No sooner had he said that when Yuji grabbed one of his arms and viciously tore it off. Yelling in pain, the Denizen looked at Yuji in disbelief, those around them also turned to them in anxiousness. The Mystes' expression was grim and did not hide his disappointment. In his left hand was the large arm, bleeding flames from where it had been ripped off.

"Let this be a reminder, we will not tolerate consuming the existences of intelligent beings, especially humans," he said coldly before handing the Denizen his arm back. "Don't let it happen again."

With his piece said, the Mystes stepped forward to face the next wave of enemy soldiers and tanks. As they came from a little ways off, he allowed himself to express how he felt to the two closest to him.

"_I really hate having to do that,"_ he said, "_even if it's necessary."_

"_You did the right thing Yuji,"_ Shana told him. _"There's no better way for it."_

"_I think you let him off too easily though," _said Hecate.

"_This is war, we need every capable fighter,"_ Yuji replied. _"And we can find a better punishment for him later if we have to."_

As he finished speaking to them, the cannons before him erupted simultaneously, and missiles flew in the directions of him and his comrades.

To Yuji, however, the projectiles were slow, slow enough that he could outrun them on his own feet. But those he wanted to protect could not see the metal slugs as he did. With his eyes fixated on the foes before him, the Mystes dove into his own mind to shape his own thoughts and desires into structured words.

A barrier, a shelter for all the men and women, for the humans, Flame Hazes and Crimson Denizens hiding within, block all metal, fire, shrapnel and shock of air coming from without. Do not let any pass, not even in the smallest cracks. And yet, let those within breathe flame, shoot cannons, and unleash the power of existence that keeps them alive. Let it pass through, and allow the chance to retaliate. Let there be the greatest shield for Denizens against the warring man.

And with one utterance of a single word, he completed the spell, transforming the language into an Unrestricted Method.

"Grammatica."

Before the Mystes, who did not even need to raise his hands, hundreds of head-sized scales of crystal azure appeared out of thin air and formed a high wall that spanned the entire width of the street before him. A second later, every missile and cannon shell impacted on the barrier, their blasts reaching no further, and every bullet from the enemy soldiers harmlessly bounced off it. True to the words that shaped the spell, none of the enemy soldiers' weapons could pierce the crystal wall.

"Now's your chance," Yuji said to the Flame Hazes and Denizens behind him. He pointed the tip of his great sword forward. "Fire!"

On his command, the Flame Hazes and Denizens unleashed their Unrestricted Methods of destruction, and accompanying Rinne let loose the firepower they had been built with. The attacks easily passed through their side of the barrier, as if it were not even there, and struck the human invaders. The defenders of Misaki watched with satisfaction as the flames and explosions of their volley ravaged their enemies, forcing them to fall back once more.

* * *

><p>On the outer borders of the city, Hecate rolled in the air in an attempt to shake off a number of guided missiles. At the same time, the human artillery crew, set up on a hill, fired on her simultaneously. The Priestess swung her staff back and forth towards both threats headed her way, quickly shooting scattering rays of energy to meet and intercept each of them.<p>

She glared coldly at those who had fired on her. Some miles away, a little ways into the city, the smoldering ruins of another artillery crew reminded the humans of what kind of unstoppable entity was before them, and they did not hesitate to flee the site. Barely any of them were able to escape, however, as the Priestess unleashed a rain of energy beams that eviscerated the crew and their multiple war machines.

Not too long after, Hecate heard the screeching of missiles and rockets flying through the air in her direction. Flying skillfully, she dodged and evaded every projectile with efficient precision. She turned in the direction of yet another artillery crew, the one which had fired on her despite the fact that they could have killed their own allies, and aimed her staff in her enemies' general direction.

"Aster."

Hundreds of beams of energy took to the air from her staff before showering upon the artillerymen and their machines, more than ten miles away from the Priestess.

A little further away from where she had bombarded her latest target, on top of a hill, she caught sight of a different kind of encampment.

* * *

><p>"How are the evacuations and sheltering coming along?" Ike asked as he watched the battle from the window of his office. Because of the situation that engulfed the city, every other office in the building was deserted and the building was guarded by a handful of Flame Hazes and Denizens.<p>

"We've managed to rally as many of the citizens as we could," Fujita reported. "There are more still scattered throughout the outer areas, but the majority have managed to make their way to the deeper areas of the city."

"That's a good thing then I suppose," said Ike.

"Thanks to the Supreme Throne using that spell to let our voices be heard throughout the entire city, many of the citizens managed to reach safety as early as the battle began," said another woman beside Fujita, the one who had been acting as the front receptionist. She still had the same long white hair, but now wore a white turtleneck gown, along with a white headband. "As we speak, the 22nd airship is taking the civilians to the safety of Sereiden."

"Thanks for letting me know Lerajie-san," Ike said, glancing back to the two women before observing the battle once more. "That palace can't possibly fit every person in this city, no matter how large it is. We'll have to end this battle as soon as possible before we lose the lives that couldn't flee in time."

"Shouldn't you be headed up there yourself? You can't fight at all after all," Lerajie asked.

"I agree with her, it's getting dangerous here," Fujita added. "They're slowly pushing through. Even those three can't be everywhere at once, to deal with this many enemies."

"It's a shame everyone else is overseas," said Lerajie.

Ike shook his head. "For dragging the citizens into this, we have a responsibility to see them to safety first, then we can go," he said. He turned to them and adjusted his glasses. "Besides, if things get too dangerous, we have your partner to rely on."

He turned back to the battle. Smoke was rising everywhere, and no matter where he looked, he would always see the ruins of demolished buildings. In the distance, he could make out a crimson flame flicking back and forth across the sky, taking out fast moving jets that the defenders on Sereiden could not keep up with.

At some point, one of these fast movers flew straight in his direction. To his surprise, it fired a missile straight at his office. The CEO and his secretary froze in terror.

Quickly jumping to action, Lerajie pulled Ike away from the window, grabbing Fujita as well.

"Robes of Nimrod!"

A second before the missile hit, the Crimson Denizen known as the Clothes of Dimmed Light cast her Unrestricted Method. Her stainless white gown transformed into a glowing spherical barrier that sheltered the three beings within. As the steel predator smashed through the window, it exploded on the barrier, which had reflected the shock away from it. The sheer pressure and intense heat blew away the walls and completely wrecked everything in the office. Even the floor gave way to the blast, and the trio, although unscathed by the explosion, fell through to a lower floor.

Lerajie dispelled her shield as they landed, and the two humans moaned in pain. As they staggered to regain their bearings, a squad of special ops soldiers, dressed in gray and carrying multiple equipments, stormed through the door. Hastily responding, Ike turned a desk over in front of him before they opened fire. At the same time, Lerajie swiftly pulled Fujita around a corner.

The human CEO quickly crawled to another desk for cover, then dashed for another and slid to safety, barely evading the deadly lead flying in his direction. Lerajie and Fujita also stayed low as best as they could. Ike ran for a column, but on the way, a bullet managed to catch him in the leg. In desperation, he threw himself behind his cover.

Ike was breathing deeply and grunted at the pain in his leg. "That damn sneaky SAS bunch," Ike said as he pulled his magnum from his suit. "They actually managed to get in here undetected."

He leaned from cover to fire his gun at his enemies. The shot missed horribly, it did not even come close. What's more, the shock was unbearable to the man's arm, as if the recoil alone was enough to blow his arm off. Ike couldn't help but drop the gun from his shaking hand.

To make things worse, a primed grenade suddenly landed next to Ike. His eyes widened, and he held his hands up against it, as if it would soften the blast, but in the nick of time, Lerajie managed to run over to him with Fujita and dragged him towards the window.

"When you can't fight at all, don't even try to," she reprimanded the terrified Ike.

No sooner had they gone out of range of the grenade did the device explode and send shrapnel flying.

The special ops soldiers did not miss their chance to fire on them again. This time, however, Lerajie used her Robe of Nimrod to shield herself and the two humans from the flying bullets. As the slugs of lead struck the sphere of light, they bounced back the way they came, pelting every soldier who had fired their automatic weapon.

Lerajie dispelled her barrier once more and sighed. Beside her, Ike and Fujita fell to their knees, trembling. The Denizen turned to her employer.

"Think it's not so dangerous now?" she said. She received no audible answer.

Moments later, a tall man with narrow eyes, dressed in black robes with a black headband, ran through the door, panting.

"Here you all are!" he said. "We have to get out of here. Now!"

"There's probably more men right behind him," Lerajie perceived.

"Can you carry all three of us, Orobas?" Ike asked the man who was employed as his Chief of Security. After regaining his usual calm, he picked himself up and helped Fujita to her feet.

The Crimson Denizen bearing the title Fiercely Violent Saddle transformed into a black stallion shrouded in orange flame. "Even if I couldn't we don't have a choice," he said. "Get on!"

The three mounted him, with Fujita in front and Ike riding between her and Lerajie. With amazing acceleration, the mount Denizen took off through the broken window towards the palace in the sky. As he galloped through the air, a blaze of orange flame trailed in his wake.

Of course, the escape wouldn't go so smoothly as planned, as three well-armed helicopters closed in on them. Unsurprisingly, they let loose their machine guns.

"Hold on tight," Orobas told his riders as he plummeted and dodged from side to side in an effort to avoid the gunfire. Not even halfway through the flight, Ike's face was already turning green.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't throw up all over me!" Orobas said as he dodged aside to evade two missiles, before reluctantly adding, "sir."

In a desperate attempt to end the situation early, Orobas zigzagged on the air, making his way up towards the palace again. As he had hoped, he managed to get out of the range of two of the helicopters.

Believing he had outmaneuvered his pursuers, he once again dashed straight towards the Palace of Stars. However, hidden behind the corner of a building, the third helicopter intercepted him. The other two were not too far behind either.

"Damn," Orobas cursed. "Lerajie!"

"I know!" his female partner said as she was about to use the Robes of Nimrod again.

But there was no need. No sooner had the flying machine appeared did its rotors get blasted away by a bolt of crimson flame. The two Denizens and the human secretary turned to the source.

"Shana-chan!" Fujita said in relief.

The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter blew the rotors off the other helicopters, and turned to face more enemy air machines. She only spared one glance at her friend, also noting the sickly male being kept on their mount by the white female Denizen.

"Hurry and get to the Palace," she said, then brandished her blade. "I'll watch your back."

* * *

><p>In one area of the city, shrouded by an iris-colored mist, human soldiers turned upon human soldiers as they gunned each other down. It did not seem to be out of their own free will, however, as they seemed more confused and intoxicated than anything. As they fought amongst themselves, Denizens and Flame Hazes used the opportunity to take potshots at their foes.<p>

What appeared to be a young boy in peach colored robes, which had sleeves extending to his feet, sat on top of the wreckage of what was once a tank. He was the Crimson Denizen bearing the title of the Cup of Corrupting Indulgence. In his hands, a sack was held open, the source of the iris-colored mist. The said mist was well in his control, as it had only spread on his enemies' side.

"Even now, Pirsoyn, your Unrestricted Method Daimon is extremely effective against enemy groups," said his partner as he walked up beside him. It was a very tall, very large, and very broad horned beetle with two massive arms and two huge legs. His red iron oxide armor was thick, and strings of beads wound around his arms.

"Your turn will be up again soon Ribesal," Pirsoyn told him. "There are more tanks coming ahead of us. There's more of them than last time."

Ribesal boldly strode forward. "Leave them all to me," he said. "The rest of you stay back."

Barreling through the rapidly diminishing soldiers, the powerful Crimson Lord known as the Dashing Earthly Fiend charged towards the tanks. He ran straight, and cannons roared before him. He felt the shells smash against his exoskeleton, and yet he kept pushing on, shrugging off the multiple projectiles that hit him.

With a blow from his powerful fist, the Crimson Lord smashed a tank and sent it flying. Another soon followed as he thrust at it with his large three-pronged horn. With unyielding strength, Ribesal plowed through the tide of armored machinery.

He went too far, however, and soon found himself surrounded at an intersection. More tanks approached him from three streets, as those behind him turned around to face him.

"Heh," he grunted, then braced himself.

Before the war machines came within range of him, a man-sized figure in a gray coat dropped from the sky and held his hands up in opposite directions.

A chain to halt the machines of war, an unbreakable chain to slither through the stone at my command, bind in unending numbers. "Grammatica."

In an instant, the words in the young man's head transformed into an Unrestricted Method and became a chain of crystal scales. From Yuji's outstretched hands, a multitude of these chains embedded itself into the earth.

Ribesal looked around him in confusion, then watched as the chains reemerged from the sides of buildings, as well as from the street, to wrap around each and every tank. The Crimson Lord then turned to the Mystes, who pulled at the chains, crossing his arms together. At the same time, many of the tanks were yanked right into the buildings, while those bound by the chains from the ground had their front end embedded under the concrete. In either case, they were all effectively trapped.

Ribesal could not help but be in awe. "We were holding out well enough before you came here," he said. "With this, however, we should have a breather at least."

Yuji nodded in agreement. "I know those tanks probably wouldn't have killed you either, Ribesal-san, but I'm sure it would have hurt," Yuji told him with a smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed an overturned transportation vehicle used by the military.

Out of curiosity, he approached it, and his eyes widened when he saw its contents.

"What is it?" Ribsal asked as he followed.

"Another nuke," he said. "They're getting pretty desperate." He held a hand above the bomb. "If that's so, then there should be a few more scattered throughout the city."

Glowing arcane letters came out of the bomb to weave into a small glowing ball as existence was read by an Unrestricted Method, and transformed into words. The Mystes absorbed a little of the letters into his hand, and the Script of Existence, the information that revealed the very nature of the bomb, became known to him.

Yuji pulled out his modified cellphone to contact his allies in Sereiden. "We have more nukes here," he told them. "I need you to use the Haridan to track the rest of them down so the three of us can take it out. I'm sending you the Script of Existence right now."

Using Grammatica to form a single crystal scale, he implanted the small glowing orb inside it. As soon as he did, the crystal scale of bright azure blue took off at blinding speed straight towards Sereiden. Not even needing to watch it go, the Mystes turned back to the bomb to deal with it.

* * *

><p>Inside Sereiden's control room, Ike, Fujita, Lerajie and Orobas entered just as they received the Script of Existence for the nuclear bomb.<p>

"He told us all about it," Ike hastily explained. "Hurry and implant the scripts into the Haridan," he ordered one of the Denizens.

The Denizen nodded and took the crystal scale. She raised it before the Haridan, and the tiny ball of light dispersed and spread in three thin lines that traveled throughout the projection of the city. They soon stopped and marked three different points on different areas of the city.

"We found them Sakai," Ike told the Mystes through his phone. "We'll send you the coordinates now."

* * *

><p>"Don't worry about it, just report to Shana the ones closest to her," Yuji said through his phone before hanging up. The Mystes was now flying through the air at top velocity. Before him were four scales that joined together; on its surface was minimap and compass of bright glowing lines. This device was connected directly to the Haridan, and made visible with the all-purpose spell Grammatica.<p>

When Yuji arrived at the site of the second nuclear bomb, a wide area filled with military men and their machines, he used Grammatica to form a barrier of crystal azure scales over himself and the vehicle transporting the bomb.

With a tap of his hand, he knocked out every soldier inside his barrier before making his way to the bomb itself. Upon the device, he raised his hand to completely halt the flow of time in the existence, to freeze the bomb from the inside-out with an unrelenting cold. When the bomb had completely frozen over, Yuji broke it into many fragments.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, close to a train station, Shana approached another bomb after swiftly dispatching its guards.<p>

"We have to be careful," Alastor warned her. "Even if it is a human weapon, it can still do more damage than most Unrestricted Methods."

"I know," Shana responded as she concentrated.

The burning crimson flame on the Nietono Shana faded, and dark crimson ash wrapped around it instead. Drawing upon the distortions in the city, the Flame Haze utilized Negative Power of Existence to dispose of the threat. In a single vorpal sweep of her blade, she cut right through the bomb. It did not explode, however, and instead, the two halves warped and vibrated rejecting its own being. A moment later, the remains of the bomb faded away as if it had never been there.

"The power to _deny_ the very existence of an entity or object," Alastor said. "Such a frightening power, which I never knew I even had until now."

* * *

><p>At the command center of the human military, the general and leader of the campaign stared at his monitors in frustration. He felt as if there were meant to be more than one nuclear bomb implanted in the city, and yet there was only one that was delivered.<p>

"Something's definitely up," he said to himself. "We can't take any more chances. Detonate that bomb," he ordered.

"But sir," one of his adjutants protested, "many of our men are still fighting there."

"To save the rest of the world, we have to be willing to sacrifice our men," the general said. "They knew what they were going to get into, and they bravely fought anyway."

Suddenly, he heard the sound of explosions and screaming from outside the tent. Alerted, the general ran out to see what was happening, and caught sight of the Supreme Throne Hecate bombarding the troops and vehicles around his command center with a shower of energy beams.

Hecate caught sight of him. Quickly descending and landing right in front of him, she thrust Trigon at his face, forcing the general on his back. The man was terrified at the cold, menacing figure before him, yet he still bravely acted.

"Detonate that bomb now!" He yelled to the operators behind him.

* * *

><p>As Shana was about to eliminate the last nuclear bomb in the park, all of a sudden, she heard a loud beep from it.<p>

"It's going to explode!" Alastor told her, galvanizing the Flame Haze to action.

Calling upon the crimson flames of judgment, Shana slashed at the bomb at the same time it went off. From her body, the all consuming flames of her contractor poured out and wrapped over the explosion. The power of the nuclear bomb was certainly forceful, but Alastor's flame was much, much more intense. As the long seconds went by, the nuclear energy weakened, until the pressure of the crimson fire completely and utterly overwhelmed it.

Shana sat down on the grass and allowed herself a sigh of relief. "That was really close," she said to herself. "I won't let them do more damage to our home."

* * *

><p>Back with Hecate, the Priestess closed her eyes with a satisfied feeling despite her emotionless face.<p>

"It seems that plan of yours has failed as well," she told the general. She stepped forward, her staff still raised against him.

"But I have to wonder," she continued. "You knew what you were going up against, and yet every one of your men was willing to fight with their lives. To fight bravely is not uncommon among humans, but such a united will is not so easily founded."

With a small hand, she bend over and touched the general's forehead as she used her power of Synchronization to find the answer in his memories.

"_Today, brave men and women from every corner of the world, you will embark on the most dangerous yet most important mission the world will ever known. You will face monsters born of nightmares, powers beyond imagination, and you will win. Righteousness is on our side, and the fate of the world rests on your shoulders. Go forth and stop the threat that seeks to take over and consume our world at any and all costs!"_

_Before the assembly of armies, the speaker was Kensei Satou, to no surprise. Just as with the press conference, he used a powerful voice full of presence._

Letting go of the general, the Priestess lowered her staff and turned towards the city.

"_I understand why now," _she said. "_Yuji, I leave the rest to you."_

* * *

><p>They had finally found the answer to ending the battle as quickly as possible. As simple as it was, it would have been most effective at that moment, when the human military had attempted to set off multiple nuclear devices.<p>

Yuji Sakai, the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo and leader of the Eternal Alliance, made his way to the very center of the city and rose high above. Briefly observing the raging battle below, he shaped his desire into words.

A Voice to be heard by all, in every tongue and every heart, a loud and powerful Voice that may speak unchallenged, amplify the words of my speech.

Crystal scales of azure appeared around the Mystes as he cast his spell. When he was ready, he began to speak.

"Foreign invaders! Why do you invade our city? What proof do you have that we have done the world harm, despite the fact that we could annihilate your entire army in an instant, if we so wished? Yet we never wished it to happen, and made peace with the people, with the humans living in this city. But you, you have given in to lies and deceit. And not only that, you have slaughtered innocent men, women and children who could not defend themselves. You even tried to wipe out the city with nuclear devices more than one time, with the risk of even killing your own. And even then you still have the nerve to call _us_ the monsters, when you have done so much worse. Enough lying to yourselves, and realize that it is you who are becoming inhuman monsters. Leave our beloved city alone!"

Yuji's Voice was heard far and wide, throughout the entire city. No matter where they were hiding, and no matter what language they spoke, every person heard his speech. The young man's Voice was not deep and menacing as Kensei's, but it was more spirited, and far more forceful and full of undeniable conviction.

Almost at the same time, the human soldiers realized the errors of what they had done, and threw down their weapons. They bailed from their vehicles and ran for the nearest exit out of the city, screaming and weeping as they fled. Behind them, the Denizens and Flame Hazes goaded them on with their weapons.

Outside the city, at the command center, the captured general listened to every word. Unable to move in his bindings, his pants began to become wet.

On that day, 83,672 out of 100,000 elite soldiers from all around the world fled with their lives.


	7. Retrace: Beckoning of Curiosity

**Author's Note:**I will start focusing more on my other fic _Itadaki no Hecate_, than this one. This does not mean, however, that this project is canceled, nor will new chapters take too long to come out. I will update this as best as I can, however, I also have a job as an English teacher, so I will have my hands a little full.

* * *

><p>Yukari looked out of the small window, watching the clouds pass below the horizon, as well as the dark of the night sky above it, and the recalled what Prime Minister Ike had told her about what he had seen in the war. True to their expectations, she saw history exactly as it was, as she was being narrated to.<p>

She put a hand on her chest. The Reiji Maigo, no one had yet seen it inside her for themselves, for if it were true then it was a very closely guarded secret, to which only very few of the most trusted would be allowed to know. Even if no one saw it yet, however, Yukari could feel it inside her, pulsating with unlimited power and potential, and felt it more at midnight as the crimson flame of her Torch burned anew.

The girl glanced at Yumiko, asleep on a seat beside her. The two of them, as well as the Prime Minister, were on a private jet headed towards the Palace of Stars, Sereiden, which at this point in time was no longer anywhere near Misaki City.

"Still awake?" Ike said to the young girl as he returned to the small, lounge-like passenger's cabin.

Yukari nodded. "A lot of things are on my mind, and I can't figure out anything," she said.

Ike took a seat. "What we know is fragmented too, so we can't offer much," he said. "Sometime after the war, those of us who survived went our separate ways, toward different goals, although some stayed in touch, such as myself and Leanan-sidhe."

"I haven't seen her in a while."

Ike took off his glasses and polished them with a handkerchief. "Although I trust Orobas-san and Lerajie-san with my life, the only Crimson Denizen I could trust enough with the secret inside you is her. She's been pretty busy with conferences regarding the conflict in Russia, but I'm sure she can spare enough time to confirm that it really is the Reiji Maigo in you."

Unknown to any of those within the plane, a young man dressed in black crouched _upside-down_ under the fuselage.

* * *

><p><strong>Retrace Chapter: <em>A Beckoning of Curiosity<em>**

* * *

><p>Sereiden, now the headquarters of the East International Crimson Senate, floated high above the China Sea. Not too long after the Human-Crimson war had ended and the True Trinity vanished, the Crimson Denizens and Flame Hazes made a pact with the humans, and established their own kind of government. The lands of the humans were still their own, however this government was more of an assurance that the Flame Hazes and Crimson Denizens would not instigate another major strife against the race of humans, and vice versa. Rather, it allowed both beings to live and work together. It also disciplined Flame Hazes and Crimson Denizens who had broken the laws of the new world, revised by both those of the Crimson Realm as well as by the humans.<p>

The government also allowed Flame Hazes and Crimson Denizens to live freely in any country, as a citizen of that nation, while at the same time, still being tied to their own kind. Crimson Denizens and Flame Hazes who lived in North America, South America and Europe were watched over by the West International Crimson Senate, while the Middle East, Asia, Russia, Africa and Australia were under the East International Crimson Senate.

Both Senates were made up of an equal number of Flame Hazes and Crimson Denizens, each of which represented a country where a number of Flame Hazes and Denizens resided in. Taking the example of the humans, they exercised democracy when making major decisions, such as the allowance of teaching Unrestricted Methods to humans, for them to implement into their technology, in exchange for access to the produced technology. Another example was the time when both Senates reached an agreement with the UN and every nation to allow inter-marriage between Crimson Denizens and humans. It wasn't too long after that that the secret to breeding between the two kinds of people was revealed to the world.

In the West, the Chancellor of the Senate was, without any surprise, the Flame Haze known as the Braider of Trembling Might, Sophie Sawallisch, who for many ages had earned the fear and respect of both Flame Hazes as well as Crimson Denizens. She was also chosen for her long time of experience and the wisdom gained from that.

Meanwhile, in the East, the Chancellor was the Crimson Denizen called the Spiral Organ, Leanan-sidhe. For a long time, she had supported the protection of the balance, aiding both Crimson Denizen and Flame Haze alike, and always standing on neutral ground. Her best known creation, the Fuzetsu, was also a major contribution to the world, and no one complained when she had been elected.

When the private jet landed, the Chancellor of the East herself came out to the landing pad attached to the side of the Palace. No longer wearing the dress she had worn a decade and a half ago, she was garbed in an elegant dress, like a queen's, in the color of clear sky blue. She also wore her lavender hair back with a white headband. Next to her was the one closest and most trusted to her, the Mobilizer of Ceremonial Equipment, Khamsin N'bhw, who wore a light brown uniform meant for a the highest ranked general.

"Leanan-sidhe-san!" Yukari said as she excitedly ran over to the Chancellor, who took her in an embrace. The Denizen was roughly the same height as her, but the latter still maintained an air of a mature woman.

"Have you been doing well, Yukari?" she said with a gentle smile. The girl nodded.

"I have so much to ask you!" she told the Chancellor.

"Perhaps we should discuss it inside," Khamsin said, retaining his deadpan yet companionable expression he always had.

As Khamsin led the way to the Chancellor's private manor in the Palace, followed by Ike, Yumiko, and Leanan-sidhe hand-in-hand with Yukari, an unseen shadow tailed them.

* * *

><p>"The Reiji Maigo?" Leanan-sidhe repeated after sipping the tea Khamsin had just brewed.<p>

Ike nodded. "You're the only Denizen I can trust with this secret," he glanced towards Khamsin. "And you're the only Flame Haze besides Sawallisch-san whom I can trust."

Leanan-sidhe studied Yukari, whose eyes had been going back and forth through the conversation. "It's true, only a Denizen can find out for sure what Hougu is inside of a Mystes, at least without harming them too badly or using a special Unrestricted Method," she said.

"So, do you need to prepare something, ma'am?" Yumiko asked.

Leanan-sidhe shook her head. "It's not too hard," she said. "All I have to do is reach my hand in her chest and I'll know what is inside of her, if she really is a Mystes."

"Which they've proven," Khamsin said as he looked through the monocle again to see the Torch of crimson fire. "I'm surprised you still have this Hougu," he said, turning to Ike.

The Prime Minister shrugged. "No reason we'd want it destroyed," he said.

"True," said Khamsin. As he fingered the small tool, Ike looked at it roll in the Flame Haze's hands. For that one moment, they remembered a certain girl who had once used it to find out the truth about another Sakai.

"It will hurt a little, however, even if I'll do my best to be gentle," Leanan-sidhe told Yukari. "Are you fine with that?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, I want to know the truth," she said.

"Alright," Leanan-sidhe said as she stood up from her couch and knelt before the sitting Yukari. She stretched her hand out to her and it easily sank into the girl's chest. Yukari winced in pain, but for some reason, Leanan-sidhe seemed to be in agony. Her expression was taut, and the three others around them stood up, but the Spiral Organ persevered and kept moving her hand forward as gently as possible.

Finally, she pulled her hand out. It was scorched, as if it had been burned by a very hot flame. Yukari gasped.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Khamsin said with rare alarm.

To their surprise, Leanan-sidhe smiled. "It turns out that crimson flame, even if it's just in Torch form, is very strong and protective of its heart," she said. "It's not very discriminative either."

Khamsin quickly came to her side and treated her burns. "It might have damaged you less then, if you had been quicker," he said.

"If I were any more forceful, the crimson flames would have maimed me," Leanan-sidhe explained. "It seems to possess the instinct to protect the interior of the Torch from anyone reaching in with hostile intent."

"Were you able to find anything from her, in any case?" said the deep voice from Khamsin's bracelet, his Crimson Lord contractor Behemoth. He added, "It would be a bad thing if you had to do that again."

The Denizen nodded once. "There's no doubt about it, what's inside her truly is the Reiji Maigo."

"And also our first real lead regarding the True Trinity's disappearance," Behemoth said. "Assuming what you have told us about her seeing its memories is correct, Prime Minister of Japan, Hayato Ike."

Ike adjusted his glasses. "I already told you, Behemoth-san, you just have to call me Ike like your contractor does," he said. "Titles and everything make conversations too long among friends."

"Indeed," Khamsin agreed.

"So, what now?" Yumiko asked.

"Yeah, we came here because there are still too many unanswered questions," Yukari said. "Like, why do I have this in the first place? Why am I a Torch? What was so bad it made the True Trinity have to go? How did the Human-Crimson War really end? And what happened after the siege of Misaki City?"

Khamsin and Leanan-sidhe exchanged glances.

"Well, we don't know the answers to all your questions," Leanan-sidhe said.

"But, seeing as Ike here has already told you about what had happened in Misaki City, I suppose we can tell you about our experience."

* * *

><p>It was midnight once again by the time Leanan-sidhe and Khamsin were done narrating to her. She lay down on the bed in the guestroom meant for her, still in the Chancellor's manor, and felt the flame in her re-ignite.<p>

She stared at the ceiling as she recalled what Leanan-sidhe had told her.

"It seems that even if Yuji, Shana or Hecate were not present in what we had just told you, you can still see those memories as if you were there. I don't understand why the Reiji Maigo would have the ability for such a thing. I doubt even the son of the Engaged Link would have the answer. But if you want to know more, we'll need details from Sophie Sawallisch and Keisaku Satou, since Khamsin and I were not everywhere during the whole war."

Yukari turned over. As much as she enjoyed listening to stories that few completely knew about, she felt restless, wanting to know more.

"My sensei probably knows a lot as well," Yumiko had told her niece.

"Getting a hold of any them will take a while, however. The Braider of Trembling Might is busy delegating in Greenwich, while the latter just moves around too much, never staying in one place for too long, the same could be said of Yumiko's sensei," Khamsin had said. "In the meantime, we want you to stay here, where you will be safe."

Yukari rolled over to her other side. "I love this Palace, but I don't think I could stay here for a long time," she said to herself. "And it's not like anyone else knows that I have the Reiji Maigo."

She finally closed her eyes, but not for long, as she heard a familiar male voice coming from within the same room.

"Bal knew there was something special about you."

Startled, Yukari sat up and saw Kotaro, who she had met in Misaki City not too long ago. The young Flame Haze crouched on her window sill, his silhouette shadowed by the light of the stars behind him.

Yukari chucked her pillow at his face. The Flame Haze flailed his arms forward to regain balance and not fall off. The girl giggled.

"I'm flattered sir!" she said, giving him a charming yet innocent smile. "But how long have you been stalking me, my secret admirer?"

Kotaro's face turned red, and he flustered. To the rescue of his helpless contractor, Balthazar spoke.

"We've heard everything, since the Prime Minister visited you in that office," he said. "We mean no ill-intent, however, we simply want to know the answers to hundreds of questions, just like you do."

"Well, if you wanted the Reiji Maigo, you could have easily kidnapped me," she pondered. "Considering how you got past all the security here without being noticed, even by Leanan-sidhe-san and Khamsin-san. So what did you come here for?"

"Well, we figured that you really wanted to find out the answers soon," Kotaro said, "and waiting would be too long and boring."

Yukari sighed. "You got that right," she said. Her bright eyes were now completely fixated on him. "Keep talking."

"Keisaku Satou is one of those you need to meet, am I right? It is true that he is constantly on the move, however, there is one place he periodically returns to," Balthazar explained. "It's in America, almost all the way on the other side of the world. But, I know how to get there in less than a day."

"We don't have to wait until they can spare some time for you," Kotaro said. "We can go meet them ourselves."

Yukari grinned and hopped out of bed, tied her pigtails, and came to the window. "What are we waiting for then? Let's get going!" she said.

Balthazar chuckled. "You're so young and full of energy," he said.

Kotaro stretched his hand out to her, and the girl took it. The young Flame Haze pulled her close and picked her up in his arms. "Hold on tight," he said, before hopping away from the window.

Avoiding the sentries both high and low, Kotaro ran along walls, kicked off them, hopped from rooftop to rooftop, dashed up pillars, and slid around corners. All the while, Yukari enjoyed the cool wind blowing against her face.

"Aunt Yumiko is going to be so pissed when she finds me gone," she said when Kotaro finally set her down. They were now on top of the main hall of the Palace. "I didn't even leave her a note," she said.

"It's too late to turn back now," Balthazar told her as Kotaro cautiously peered through an opening in the roof.

"I suppose so," Yukari said, following after Kotaro as he entered the building.

As stealthily as they could, avoiding the occasional sentry, the girl and the Flame Haze made their way deeper in the building. On the way, they passed by the Senate chamber. In the days of the Snake of the Festival, it had been a throne room, and in the time of the Eternal Alliance, it had been a meeting room as well as a control center. Right now, it housed a setup very similar to the senate chambers of humans, particularly the Romans, with ascending rows in half circles before a tall pulpit where the Chancellor normally sat.

In the very depths of the Palace, Yukari and Kotaro stopped at a dead end.

"The only people who knew of this secret were Hecate, Yuji Sakai, Shana, Mathilde Saint-Omer, Merihim, Wilhelmina Carmel, and the builder of Sereiden and Tendokyu himself," Balthazar said. "Walk through it, Kotaro."

"Walk through it?" Kotaro said, confused. Nevertheless, he did as his contractor said and walked straight forward. To his own and to Yukari's surprised, he seemed to go right through it like it was not even there. Yukari hurried after him.

Past the wall that did not exist, they found themselves in a long stone corridor. On either side was a long line of faintly glittering eldritch symbols, signs of an Unrestricted Method, which stretched all the way to the other side, which was too far to see.

"It took a long time for me to learn about this," Balthazar explained. "Hearing the rumors about it took even longer, however. This secret tunnel is linked directly to Tendokyu, the Palace of Heaven's Road, which is now the headquarters of the West International Crimson Senate, over the Atlantic Ocean."

"It's going to be a long walk," Kotaro said, beginning the long march with Yukari. "We can't answer everything, but there's probably a few things you might want to ask Bal. He knows quite a lot."

Yukari nodded. "He does seem more scholarly than anything else," she said. "Well, I am curious about two things I just found out recently. First, what exactly is Negative Power of Existence? They never taught us that in Principles of Unrestricted Methods, or History and Sciences of the Crimson Realm."

"Because it is taboo," Balthazar said.

Kotaro smiled. "There's no better person to ask about that than Bal," he said. "He's one of the few practitioners of it, and one of the even fewer masters."

"You already know what Power of Existence is, right?" Balthazar asked.

Yukari nodded. "When something that has once been established in this world is deprived of their existence, they become an unstable energy that allows beings from the Crimson Realm to exist in this world," she answered. "It's also used to power Unrestricted Methods."

"That is correct," Balthazar said. "In essence, Power of Existence is what it is, the power to exist, it is energy of life. Take note that when established beings of this world, especially humans, are consumed, distortions are left behind. As the science of humans has taught you, energy can neither be created nor destroyed. Over time, the Power of Existence within Crimson Denizens burns away, and the spent energy, like dead battery cells or depleted uranium, is expelled in the form of ash, which very few can see. These ashes will flow towards the distortions from whence the life-giving Power of Existence had been taken from, as if to bring the nonexistent back into existence."

Yukari nodded as she listened. "So, it's like dead energy going back to where its source had originally died?"

"Indeed," said Balthazar. "But dead energy cannot bring the dead back to life, and when the ashes have gathered at their respective distortions, they stay there, waiting in vain to be recycled into life energy, at least until now."

For a second, Yukari felt the Reiji Maigo pulse within her, as if it were her heart.

"Some powerful Crimson Lords, however, have learned about the dead energy, and used it in place of Power of Existence to wield their Unrestricted Methods," Balthazar continued. "They draw the energy into themselves, control it in a similar way to how they use the Power of Existence they already possess, and unleash it in different ways."

"The most common is dark flames, which do not burn enemies at all, but the force of direct impacts and blasts can still do some damage. As soon as a dark fireball dissolves, the Negative Power of Existence disperses into the air again, immediately reusable. Some use it as a substitute in normal Unrestricted Methods, although on a different polarity with different effects, like what Neftier had done. There are three forms, however, that make it extremely dangerous."

"The mildest of these is to halt the continuity of an existence, to literally freeze it. This is mild because it is usually temporary, and one can still recover from being frozen, especially if only a part was affected. However, when something is frozen from the inside out and then shattered, and all the pieces melt away before they can be put back together, then the existence whose time had been halted ends altogether. Another form is a void or black hole that draws in and completely crushes an existence into nothingness. Finally, there is the power to deny something, or someone, from existing. Everything about the existence unravels and fades away, forgotten by even the Crimson Denizens and Flame Hazes. It is a rare case that when something is denied its existence that one remembers it was even there."

"Finally, what makes using Negative Power of Existence so dangerous is that when it is used to annihilate an existence completely, nothing is left of it. Both the Negative Power of Existence used, as well as what is destroyed, is gone without a trace. The distortions will remain, however, but with no more hope of being repaired, other than temporarily by Tuning."

"Then the dead power to live, becomes the power of death," Yukari said. "No wonder it's taboo."

"Besides that, there is also another reason," Kotaro said. "If a Crimson Lord draws in more Negative Power of Existence than the Power of Existence within themselves, their bodies and flame will be corrupted, and the energy of life will rapidly deplete. When that happens, the Crimson Lord's own existence will be denied, and he will fade away, forgotten by even his own peers."

"Kotaro said you were a master of Negative Power of Existence," Yukari recalled. "What exactly do you do with it?"

"Well, to be more precise, rather than manipulating Negative Power of Existence, I let it manipulate my form, and by extension, my contracted Flame Haze," Balthazar answered. "Truth be told, in terms of energy, I have a much smaller capacity than most Crimson Lords, so I devised the solution of using Negative Power of Existence as my weapon. Since I do not have so great a capacity for Power of Existence to balance against it, however, I cannot draw too much of it into me to use the more fatal techniques."

"Now," Kotaro started, "what he meant when he said that he lets Negative Power of Existence manipulate his form is that he can temporarily _not_ exist for a very brief moment, and he can control it well enough so that his flame and existence does not become corrupted. He can also deliberately create an imbalance in one part of his – or my – body, and allow that body part to temporarily warp or even vanish."

"So, he allows you to either become a ghost, or make you have a hole in your body for a short while?" Yukari asked.

"It's really gruesome when you put it that way, but yeah," said Kotaro. "As a bonus, he can also shape my own shadow, transforming it into claws."

"They may seem like little techniques compared to the destructive power of the Claws and Fangs of Violation, or even to the skill of another master of Negative Power of Existence, the late Jack Frost, who Yuji Sakai easily defeated," Balthazar put in. "But what I do is unique to myself alone, and it is more difficult than you think."

Yukari giggled. Every person has his pride, she thought.

"Is it possible to combine the two energies?" she asked.

"It has been attempted," answered Balthazar. "The result is always lightning, a result of the violent friction between light and dark. That friction creates rapid yet flowing explosive energy. The more power poured in, the fiercer and more dangerous the electricity becomes. It also requires a lot of focus, for you have to balance the energy of death with the energy of life. If either were to be greater than the other, then the lightning would feed back on its user. The lighting, due to its extremely unstable state, can never be used for Unrestricted Methods, although it can be used to power machines. Also, the color of lighting will match the color of your flame. The Crimson Lord Takemikazuchi is the best with this, his natural mastery of it had been used for so many ages that his own flame had transcended into a flame of lightning."

"That's incredible," Yukari said.

With that topic concluded, she looked ahead. They were still about a third of the way through the tunnel, so she decided to ask another question.

"What about Scripts of Existence?" Yukari asked. "I've seen it in the memories of the Reiji Maigo, and I think I get what it's for, but I don't fully understand it."

"Scripts of Existence are very much like DNA in human science," Balthazar began. "In fact, it gives far more information and diversity than DNA does. It is as it is called, it outlines every major and minor detail about an existence, from its nature, to its purpose. It normally takes the form of a tiny ball of compacted strings of letters. If it were not so compressed, and if the strings of letters were stretched out and connected from end to end, even the Scripts of Existence for a brick could span the length of a city. For a human, it would wind around the planet more than four hundred times. And don't even get me started when it comes to Crimson Denizens or Flame Hazes."

"It was discovered by Yuji Sakai," he continued. "Using the power of Synchronization from Hecate, the understanding of the world's nature from the Snake of the Festival, the reading of presences he learned from Johan, the knowledge of Unrestricted Methods he had learned from Leanan-sidhe, and finally, from studying his own personal spell, which transformed ideas into structured Unrestricted Methods, Grammatica, he found a way to reveal the nature of an existence, convert that into a language, and absorb it as information."

"Where did you learn about all this stuff?" Yukari said, finally bewildered by how much knowledge the Crimson Lord possessed.

"Many years of research," Balthazar answered. "There is nothing I want more than to understand and learn. You could say that I am greedy for knowledge."

Kotaro peered further ahead. He estimated that they should be at least halfway there by now.

* * *

><p>That morning, Yumiko Sakai entered her niece's guestroom. She had knocked a few times, and when she received no response, she assumed that Yukari was simply oversleeping. She was surprised to find that Yukari was gone. The bed was wrinkled, but there were no signs of a struggle.<p>

She gripped her naginata tightly. "Yukari, where did you go?"


End file.
